New Member (Smosh Fanfic)
by MusicDanceLoveLife
Summary: Zara Westbrooke also known as Zara Rages on YouTube for six years. Is hired by Ian and Anthony of Smosh, it seems all fun and amazing at first but will it stay that way? With all the guys wanting her, even if she isn't wanting attention. Will she end up tearing Smosh games apart or break down herself? Is Smosh even the right thing for her?
1. Chapter 1

My long green hair glistens in the light, I grab a bunch of the knotted mess and force my brush through my hair which is nearly impossible to correct. I mess with it some more until I realize I've been in here for an hour, finally I got it, I make my hair presentable. I open closet and search for an outfit, I found a You got Served shirt, my old leggings and boots. I open my fridge looking for something to eat, I realized I didn't have enough time, so I grabbed last nights dessert, my iPhone, headphones, charger, and wallet. As I hold the cake in my mouth I grab my keys and lock my front door. Entering my car I finish off my cake, starting the engine I sit still and take a deep breathe. Today is my interview with Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox other known as Smosh. I was nervous as hell, this was my chance for a job I better not screw this up. Driving up I see Anthony and Ian holding up a camera as Anthony talked into it. I stand there, they must be filming Lunchtime With Smosh. This has got to be interesting, I peak into the window, Ian moves the Camera to face my direction Anthony turns around and waves me in. I wave back entering the restaurant I make my way around reaching there booth I sit next to Anthony.

"Hey! Tell everyone who you are so they know you're not going to kill us." Ian says behind the camera.

"Wassap people I'm Zara!" I make a derpy face propping my arms up holding my hands out going face first into the camera.

"That- that was pretty cool do it again." Anthony encourages

"What? THIS." I repeat my previous move

"Woah! I feel scared now." Ian says

"Did you just shit your pants?" Anthony asks

"Yea I totally just shit my pants." Ian asks

"Ok dude that's enough." Anthony pushes the camera down. Ian turns it off and sets it in the chair beside him.

"Alright now, how excited are you to join us?" Asks Ian

"Wait what?" I ask

"Yea, we want you in Smosh." Anthony says

"Are you guys fucking with me? I thought I had to do this whole interview shit or something."

"Well we kinda stalked your YouTube channel, Twitter and Instagram." Ian says

"Just to make sure you were fit for the job, sorry if that sounded creepy." Anthony apologizes for Ian.

"Oh." I say shocked

"So Zara, do you want to join Smosh?"

"And not just Smosh, like not just the videos with just me and Anthony. We mean Smosh games, occasionally the lunchtimes, the live stream." Ian asks

"So do ya?" Asks Anthony

"Uh, yea why not, I'd love to!" I smile just as the waiter brings food.

"Aww you guys ordered for me." I coo

"Yea we all got the same thing, have you been here before?" Anthony asks

"Nope." I shake my head

"Neither have we." Ian smiles, I smile back.

Ian records Anthony eating his first bite and Anthony films his. Then Ian takes a hold of the camera filming me.

"First bite!" I say a little loud cringing at how loud I was I glance around shrugging flipping my hair.

"I don't give a fuck if they heard." I tease I take a large bite out of my food trying to eat it. I place the rest down covering my mouth, I shake my head Anthony began laughing insanely. I snag a napkin spitting some of it in the napkin.

"Shit, that was way too much and way too disgusting." I say

"I didn't like it either." Anthony says

"What's wrong with you too I loved it!" Ian says

"It was disgusting!" I place my hands on the table leaning into the camera.

"It was delicious." Ian turns the camera on himself.

"Oh please." Anthony shakes his head.

"Then finish ours." I take Anthony's plate and mine shoving it towards Ian.

"Oh no it wasn't that good." Ian waves it off. Then it was time for Twitter questions Anthony jumped right in some were very weird questions but I answered with no issue.

After that we were asked to rate it.

"Um I'm going to have to give it six rainbow zombies out of seven." Ian says we nod. "Anthony?" He asks

"Um, negative twenty spitting Zara's out of one." Anthony shrugs, shaking my head at Anthony Ian focuses the camera on me.

"Zero disgusted Anthony's out of six strangely satisfied Ian's." I smile

"Alrighty fair enough." Ian nods

"Zara care to do the honors?"

"Bye! " I start out little train, "BITCH." I jerk my shoulders back popping forward trying to seem threatening.

"Well Zara, welcome to Smosh. Let's go introduce you to the gang." Anthony shakes my hand. I nod.

"Care to drive with us?" Anthony asks

"Um..." I glance back at my car. I remember how messy it was and low on gas.

"Sure, I'll just leave my car here." I say

"Alright then let's go." Ian says I follow them into the car sitting in the backseat. The car was silent for the first five minutes so I snuck in my headphones but only one ear just incase.

"So Zara, how long have you been doing youtube?" Asks Anthony turning in his chair I look up from my phone.

"Um... Like six years." I say

"What's your favorite thing about being on YouTube?"

"Honestly, in general it has to be the fans." I say

"No like for real." Ian states

"I'm dead serious, I've been told I saved a couple of lives for who I am." I say

"Who are you? How would someone describe you?" Anthony asks

"Singer, dancer, comedian, actress, bold, out going." I state taking a few seconds in between to think.

"Wow so we have like five dancers in the smosh crew?" Anthony asks Ian.

"Yea." Ian nods

"Whelp were here." Anthony says jumping out the car I follow turning off my music.

I am led through twists and turns through the hallways and finally I am in the room they constantly film. Inside the first person I see was Flitz to the left where I am standing was Sohinki and Lasercorn further down was Jovenshire.

"Guys, we'd like to introduce our newest smosh member. Zara." Anthony introduces me.

I hear a constant chorus of hi's from all parts of the room. I wave at them all.

"Woah! Green hair!" Lasercorn shouts

"I like it." Jovenshire says

"That's a lot of hair." Sohinki nods

"I like how first thing we talk about is her hair. Hi Zara I'm Amra Ricketts, also known as Flitz. Uh welcome, we are just filming Grand Theft Auto or as we-. " he says

"Flitz. Flitz. Flitz. Flitz." Jovenshire calls.

"I know you guys call it grand theft Smosh." I say

"Are you a part of the alliance?" He asks

"Uh no just a fan." I say shyly

"FLITZ!" Jovenshire says loudly

"Whhhaaaat." Flitz turns in his chair exaggeratedly

"Hi." Jovenshire says on the screen you see Flitz colorful screen turn grey and the word wasted over his screen.

"Damn you Joven!" Flitz stomps

"Um lets go find the last two. Byeeeee." Ian waves at Jovenshire's computer

"Mari!" Anthony calls suddenly her head pops out of a room.

"Yes?" She asks

"We got someone to introduce you to." Ian says standing infront of me.

"We got another smosh member." Ian says

"Ugh please don't be another dude." Mari sighs

"Hi." I peak my head out taking it as my cue

"Yes!" She pumps her fist running to hug me happily. I hug back.

"Welcome... " she backs up

"Zara." I nod

"Zara! Ooo I like that name. Is it your biological name or Internet name?" Mari asks

"It's my real name I don't like faking a name." I shrug

"Same here." She smiles

"Hey have you seen Wes?" Anthony asks

"Yea he's at his desk." Mari points the direction.

"Oh Zara kick ass hair girl!" She winks I smile

"Wes." Ian says catching his attention

"Yes? Oh, h-hi." He says suddenly his voice changes

"Wes this is Zara she's our newest smosh member."

"Hi." He says again

"Hey." I smile his cheeks flush.

"So you've been on YouTube for a while?" He asks

"Six years." I nod

"Wow, that's cool so what's your youtube channel about?" He asks

"It's a mix of everything, I make covers, dance, gaming and I make a few skits." I say

"That sounds so cool!" Wes's eyes widen and I smile.

"Here take a seat." He takes a chair from the empty desk near him.

"Um isn't that someone's desk?" I ask

"No not at all." He waves it off and I sit next to him.

"I'm editing the last episode of our Grand Theft Smosh." He says

"Oh, yea I walked in on them playing some more." I say

"Yea, I think we grew addicted to that game or something." He says

"Wes!" Joven calls

"Joven." He mimics

"Oh hi Zara." He waves

"Hey." I say

"What do you want Joshua?" Asks Wes

"Nothing I just wanted to bother you." Joshua smiles, "oh by the way Zara, I've actually seen a few videos on your channel before."

"Really?" I ask

"Yes, they're hilarious, some are even touching. I love you completely avoided the typical girl channel. Make up and morning routine stuff. You just go out and have fun." He says

"Thanks, that was actually my goal." I smirk

"Nice, well you got me entertained." He says Wes laughs a little behind me.

"Anyway." Matt walks in behind him

"Zara, Joshua told us you like to dance n stuff so why not show us whatcha got?" He asks

"Um in here?" I ask shyly

"No we got another room that has a lot more room." David says I nod and follow them. Sure enough in the room with me was Joshua (Jovenshire), Matt (Sohinki), Mari, Ian, Anthony, David (Lasercorn),Amra (Flitz), and Wes. I hooked up my camera and began my usual thing.

"Wassap guys, guess what I'm in smosh now! Anyway they wanted to see just what I'm good at so I guess this will be another dance vid." I say into the camera.

"Here, you can use this laptop." Matt shows me

"Um what style should I do first?"

"You know more than one way of dance?" Amra asks astonished I nod.

"Do your favorite first and maybe we'll join." Matt shrugs I nod I turn on the song One Time by Marian Hill. I let the music take over me and I do my high kicks, splits, hip rolls more than anything. At the end of the song I pose. They clap and I continue on dancing this time to a Fifth Harmony song called Suga Mama. I pause it and turn around.

"Can anyone led me their chair?" I ask Wes stands up handing me his chair. I ask him to pause the song at a certain spot at hit the table three times. He looks at me funny but agrees. I stand on the chair one hand on my head the other on my hip, like Lauren Jauregui. As Wes stops the song I turn and face everyone then drop turning my chair to face another way and grind on it for a little While. As the song continued i can hear a few remarks that make me laugh. Finally it ended and I'm through with that song.

"I wanna dance with you!" Mari cheers and I smoke putting Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding. The song was almost too perfect for Mari and I. We became like one person and had almost perfect timing with one another. Soon the song ended with us back to back on the floor.

"You two became like one person!" Anthony says

"That was sick." Lasercorn claps

"Now it's us, right Flitz." Sohinki says he nods and we gather together on the floor Flitz chose a song I haven't heard and we dance away the three of us together. As they did there thing I went near the wall and decided to see if I can flip over them sure enough I did. Just barely made it too I nearly hit Flitz.

"Woah!" I then did the worm and the guys and I danced some more laughing along the way. At the end I pretend to faint in their arms. Only to get up and run to the camera.

"Ok now time for gaming?" Asks Joshua.

"Wait can someone come with me to go get my car? I left it at the restaurant." I say

"I'll go." Wes volunteered

He led me around the building into the parking lot and I direct him towards where it was. I jump out of his car and into mine, driving up to his I tell him I got to go get gas. He followed me around and helped me get back to the building.

After some gaming, I went home and decided to edit my own video. Smiling and laughing at everything with the guys. Joining Smosh just might be the best thing that's happened in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Zara, that's all I thought of since the moment I laid eyes on her. Her green hair shows she isn't afraid she's brave and outgoing. I need to find her channel, I need to get to know her. I Don't want to seem like a stalker, I just want to get to know her.

"Wes!" Matt screams at me

"What!" I yell back

"I have been calling you for the past five minutes." He says

"Oh, sorry." I say shaking my head waking myself up.

"Ever since you met Zara you've been all dazed off." David points out

"No I haven't!" I say

"Oh hey Zara!" Matt says making me turn around sharply.

"SIKE!" He laughs I turn back to him flipping him off.

"Looks like Wesley has a crush on the new girl." Mari says jumping to her feet running behind me messing with my hair.

"No! What are we first graders?" I scoff

"Yea he likes her." Mari smirks

"Hey guys." Zara walks in

"Zara!" Mari pulls her in for a hug.

"Ready for some gaming?" Mari asks

"Hell yea, you're on." Zara winks Mari giggles. They chose a random game and started playing. They ended up playing black ops, they decided to record the gaming.

"What up! Today I decided to do a little one on one gaming with Mari from Smosh Games. This has got to be good." Zara makes it short and they begin

"Fuck!" Zara drops her remote

"Yes!" Mari says

"No, no, no! Fuck! Bam!" Zara jumps to her feet winning successfully

"Noooo." Mari drops to her knees.

"Is there anybody else? Is there anybody else?" She questions

"Did she just challenge us!" David scoffs

"Looks like I got another challenger after all." Zara says into the camera.

"Be prepared to be demolished!" He says taking the controller away from Mari.

"Step aside Mari." He lightly pushes her away Zara and David look at each other. Zara drops to her chair and starts the match. It was a close tie, 20-20. Zara snuck behind David and stabbed him. Then he respawned not to far and bombed her. Zara was on the edge of her seat swearing and coming up with different types of insults. Soon it ended with them killing with one another but of course Zara got the last blood.

"Yes bitch!" Zara jumps

"What! No!" Lasercorn says

"Now what! Master." She taunts

"I went easy on you." He waved it off

"Sohinki! Beat her!" He shoves the control at him. Sohinki and Zara get in the zone not one word spoken. Not until she lost, Sohinki smiled and Zara scolded him.

"Anyone else? One last person." She states Mari pushes me forward.

"Wes?" She asks and I feel as if I lost all train of thought and my words.

"You and me?" She asks holding out the remote. My mind went on thinking in so many different ways that line could've turn into.

"Uh...uh... S-sure." I say taking the control feeling our hands brush up on one another. Butterflies in my stomach I feel uneasy, I take a seat and we begin.

"I think he's scared to loose." Matt covers me

"What noooo." I tease

"We'll wake up pretty boy, I just killed you twice."

"Crap!" I say snapping into the game trying to keep up with her. At first she was winnin, then I was winning and I won the game.

"Damn it Wes, you're making me look bad." She teases, I just laugh at her.

We shut off the camera and game system, we then head to go eat lunch. We invited Joshua and Amra. Joshua drove one car and I another. We gathered together and tried to decide who goes in what car.

"I'll stick with Zara." Mari says

"And I'll stick with Mari." Sohinki says

"I'll be with Amra ." David says

"Let's get going." I shrug Zara sits in front with me and Matt sits in back with Mari. Joven follows us as I drive. Mari began to pick on Zara as we drove, then Matt and Mari were fighting in the back.

"Children please." Zara lifted her hand and they sank in their seats. We reach our destination ate and left. We got back to the studio and began to record a game time. Zara was in it, it was Zara, me, Mari, and David playing mine craft.

"Shit I'm on fire!" Zara says on the screen I can see her little character running.

"Wait who is this girl!" Mari says turning her head around towards where Zara was sitting.

"Ahh! Stranger!" I say

"Who invited you?" David jokes

"No one I broke in." She says dead serious

"Nooooo." Mari shakes her head, "Hey what's up guys it's Maricraft, I'm here with Lasercorn, Wes and our newest Smosh member, yes new member. Her name is Zara Rages!"

"Heyy!" I do a little dance in front of the camera

"What the hell was that?" Mari asks

"Shh don't judge my awesomeness." She scoffs

"Anyway...Wes! Stop!" Mari says realizing Wes was burying Mari under ground.

"Zara you too! No." She says realizing Zara was doing it too.

"What?" I ask

"I don't have any weapons on me get me out!" Mari says frantically

"It wasn't me!" Zara says

"Uh, huh I see you, you little liar!" She exclaims

"No you don't." Zara says running away

"Zara don't leave me!" I claim

"You know Mari, I'd get you out but you should know better than to come out without weapons." David shakes his head.

"Aww come on!" Mari says

"Mari I'm coming to save you." Zara smirks

"Thank you Zara, you're so nice." Mari says

"Gosh it's so nice to have another girl here. ZARA!" She says as She burn her.

"Oopsie." I smile into the camera.

"Wes, what are you building?" Zara asks me noticing I was just on one tower.

"Nothing. It looks so pretty up here." I say, "Zara no." I say as she takes down my tower with me still on top.

After some more bickering and fighting we end the episode, "ok guys I think that's enough you guys see how rude these people are to me and how evil Zara is. See you guys next week!" Mari signs us off.

"Evil Zara." Mari says making her giggle I smile at how cute she was.

"Oh crap I gotta finish filming my video." Zara says running out of the room Joshua walks in and I found the perfect chance to ask him.

"Joshua! What's Zara's YouTube channel?"

"ZaraRages. No spaces, why?"

"I wanna see some of her videos." I say

"Ok me too." He says joining me. We sit side by side as I type her channel into the search engine. As it loads I adjust my chair, why am I so Antsy? Finally the video I have clicked on has finally gone through and i see Zara sitting before me.

"Shit no princess douche meatball sauce dildo bitch!" She screams not facing the camera quite yet.

"Oh,I didn't see you there." She says flirtatiously into the camera turning in her chair winking. "Ah yes, if you haven't guessed it I am playing a video game. Unless you read the title which everyone should be able to do. You saw the words game and rage, yes you all know me well if you don't how the hell you find me!" She says eyeing the camera.

"Hi there my dedicated fans I see you." She says getting extra close to the camera, "and to my new viewers I'm Zara Rages, and my name says it all I rage. So let's begin shall we?" She changes the screening and we see a split screen one of the game and the other of her. She is playing Amnesia.

"I am continuing Amnesia! Which some of you have probs seen on other channels and the previous gaming episodes of mine. If you haven't seen them stop this video right now. Wait! Not so fast... Wait till I finish talking rude!" She scoffs and I couldn't help but laugh, " click this." A little box comes up but on the opposite side of where she was pointing. She looks to the side it did come up on and quickly shifted, "there. And it has the whole list from episode one all the way to the most recent and the best part I freak out a lot." She nods and boy she wasn't kidding she was trembling through the whole game.

"She gets like Mari." Joshua commented I agree she leaps out of her chair as she sees something jump at her.

"Gosh darn it, that's what I get for being cocky about it and not looking. I get attacked ducking piece of light headed mother fuckers! " she rambles on

She has another jump scare and that's when she throws the remote.

"That's it I'm done, tune in next gaming episode, check out my covers and dances. In the mean time I'm going to shower for I pissed my pants." She signs off and the screen changes asking you to check out the previous videos. I didn't need to start from the beginning because I knew how the game went and I just wanted to see how long she'd last I click on a video where she covered a song by Jessie J, Mama Knows Best. She is dressed in a long silver gown her hair tied back its not the green I seen on her it's brown. She stands before a microphone being groovy as the music starts, "yea! Whoo!" Then it comes to a stop "well there is something coming down!" She bends her knees closing her eyes singing loudly. " like a storm in the sky ooooo." She waves her hands around singing, "I ain't gonna be played by your bad behavior how can I trust someone that is lying to me ohh!" She belts out and her outfit changes as the camera circles around her. Her dress is thinned and black this time her green hair is back. She continues going on singing her heart out " mama mama knows best daddy daddy knows best." She sings winking with a tap of the finger to her head. At the end of the song she's on the ground. The video transfers to another apparently I clicked on a playlist. Joshua was smiling reading the title and it was titled Talking Body (song/dance). Music starts and the room is dark lights are turned on and you see Zara's shadow. Finally the lights are on her and she is standing before a mic singing with her head down. "Bed, stay in bed the feeling of your skin locked in my head smoke smoke me broke I don't care I'm down for what you want." She is now facing the camera. "Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here'Cause you dry my tears Yeah, summer loving and fights How it is for us, and it's all because" she steps forward holding the mic wrapping a leg around the stand. "Now if we're talking body You got a perfect one, so put it on me Swear it won't take you long If you love me right We fuck for life, on and on and on." She runs her hands down her body her hair flashing different colors in different angles and lightings. She drops and kicks and twirls and goes on and on, as if her body doesn't even have bones. The song ended and she's on the floor heavily breathing, you can see her stomach rising and falling. The lights dim and she's gone. I continue on watching videos of her with Joshua, Mari walked in seeing us watching it and she hangs from the ceiling with drapes surrounding her she clenches onto them dancing freely.

"Woah!" She startles Joven I laugh

"Oh hey Mari." He says

"Stalking Zara?" She asks as Zara is speaking in the background she was playing Five Nights at Freddy's. She was not looking forward to it she jumped and nearly broke her control.

"We aren't stalking!" I protest

"Ok so admiring from afar." Mari teases

"Yea, wait no, I was just checking out her channel!" I protest

"He was stalking her." Joshua gets up and walks away.

"Joshua!" I protest running after him.

"Zara! Wes was stalking your YouTube account!" Joshua says

"Was not." She stands there as us two guys come up and close her in. Her eyes are wide.

"Slow down. Slow down." She says holding her hands out pushing us back.

"They were both doing it Zar. Anyway why are you back?" Asks Mari

"I realized I left my phone. I circled back as soon as I realized." She says squeezing through us and into the room. Then I realized _her_ phone is on _my_ desk! And _her_ video is still playing on my _laptop_! I run behind her as she enters the room.

"Zara wait!" I call

"Oh.. So you were actually watching my videos... You really went deep into my channel.." She says taking her phone. She's right her hair is a lot shorter and brown in this video.

"My hair hasn't been its natural color for at least four years.. Oh god that's my first video ever!" She covers her eyes and I stare at the screen she does look younger than she is now.

"I'll stop it right now." I reach to go shut off my laptop

"No it's ok, I'll be leaving now like I never seen it." She says leaving the room covering her eyes. She ran into the wall, rubbing her arms as I try not to laugh at her she runs out of the room.

Try unlimited music. First 30 days on us.

Listen to this and millions of other songs for the price of an album


	3. Chapter 3

"Hut! " Zara's leg goes up in the air kicking someone right in their jaw. Her green hair flips over her shoulders as twirls. She crouches down prepared for someone to come at her. A guy comes from behind grabbing her arms, her legs swing forward, panic flashes before her eyes, she kicks her leg up pushing someone away as a boost to bring herself over the mysterious man's shoulders. She wraps her legs around his neck dropping back placing her hands on the ground throwing him to the wall. She lies on her back regaining her breath. Big mistake, she is dragged away thrown in a dark room.

"No." She whispers as she sees the door closing before her eyes. She runs for the door only to miss it.

"Fuck!" She screams slamming her hands on the door nearly crying.

"Whatcha watching?" Asks Zara peaking over my shoulder startling me.

"Uh... Uh..." I say staring up at her then glancing back at her, she laughs at me shaking her head. My cheeks flush I look away to hide my face from her.

"Hey don't hide." She says placing her hands on my face she stares into my eyes, leans in closely towards me. I sit back as she gets extra close bringing her lips on mine. Our lips quickly peck onto one another, she stares into my eyes and kisses me again this time she makes it last, I brought myself to kiss her back, she whispers my name under her breath as she brings her legs up to sit on the arm rests on my office chair. I hold my hands out keeping her close with my hands on her back. She places her hands in my hair holding tightly.

"Wes." She whispers, I break our kiss bringing it down to her neck. A soft moan escapes her lips arching her back. I place my hands on her sides, I bring my kisses down to her collar bone.

"Wes." She says again, she moves my hands down to the hem of her shirt. She holds my hands helping my lift her top.

"Wes!" I hear but it didn't sound like her anymore. It sounded completely different, I knew the voice but I just couldn't make it out. "Wesley!" I hear this time I jolt awake nearly falling out of my chair. Amra was trying to awaken me.

"What's up?" I ask

"You were dreaming, I wanted to wake you since you were out for about an hour and a half. That's a long time for being at work." He points out

"Oh." I say

"I couldn't help but notice you were watching one of Zara's skits. So I paused it for you when you fell asleep." He says taking a seat next to me.

"So what where you dreaming of?" He asks

"Uh... Nothing..." I say shaking my head rubbing my eyes

"Come on, you can tell me!" He protests

"I don't remember." I lie, I try not to smile

"Yes you do!" He says

"No I honestly don't." I say

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes

I turn away thinking of Zara, more importantly the dream I had it felt so real!

"It what?" Flitz asks

"Huh?" I ask frightened

"You just thought out loud." He says

"Nope." I say

"Just tell me what you dreamt of!" He pleads like a child. Suddenly Zara comes running in the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" She says I jolt my attention to her watching her make her way around the room. Amra follows my gazes I watch as Zara laughs with Mari and Joshua.

"Wait a minute!" He says trying not to draw attention

"You had a little dream with new girl! Was it dirty?" He asks

"Amra!" I protest

"It was!" He says

"No! I mean yes, I mean no! Well sort of." I say he covers his mouth glancing back and forth between Zara and I. Left the room holding back a laugh.

I ran into the room late for work, not a good impression. I saw Wes with Amra, I felt my heart skip a beat I searched for some distraction, I found Mari editing. I joined her laughing at one of the scenes.

"Say should I leave this scene and did of this one? Or should I keep this and get rid of this?" Mari asks Joshua

"Mm... First one." He says, "what do you think Zar?" Joshua turns asking me.

"Wha? Oh, I think the first ones good yea." I nod I turn to my stuff and I get out the room I got a text from Antony to meet him on the next floor.

"Hey Anthony." I say entering the room

"Zara!"he says proudly, "this is your filming area now."

"Nice, what exactly am I doing?" I ask

"Well we got a series of several games of all types, dance, violence, scary, comedy and more. There are also the sucky games. You are the segment like you know the game shows ? Well you can do it alone or have a fellow gamer with you and they choose a category out of a hat-"

"Oh! I think I'm gonna like this." I rub my hands together

"Great! Well it's all yours wanna get started?" Anthony asks

"Yea sure." I nod

"Alright then, rooms yours you can paint it any color you want, maybe even hire someone. Or you can get some of the gang to help you. Here's the key have fun." He smiles, I thank him he reaches in his pocket for they key. I stand before him waiting, he then holds out his hand giving me the key. I place my hand over his, looking up into his eyes. My eyes connect with his, we stand there for a second. He keeps looking at me and I to him. His hand slip away from mine.

"I better get going." He says turning away

"You do that." I nod and he leaves. I observe the room, it still needed a paint job and unpacking to do. But soon things will be ready, I start to set up the room so that things are not in the way I tie my hair back so it wouldn't annoy me. I heave all the boxes to the center of the room. I spread out the blankets and leave the room, time to get paint. I walk out the room and I run into Matthew.

"Oh sorry Matt." I say

"No problem Zara, where you heading?" He asks

"I'm off to get some paint for my room." I say

"Your room?" He asks

"Yea, upstairs the extra room will be where I'm filming my segments for Smosh Games."

"That's great! I hope it'll be a success."

"Thanks Matt, anyway I better head out." I say waving my hand going down the elevator to the lobby. I went to the nearest paint store and decided to go with a wine red. I also got the colors of the Smosh Games logo to paint on the wall as well. I got a fellow member of the crew to help me draw the logo on the wall for me. He even offered to paint, along with Amra and Wes. So the four of us got together and started painting a wall each. Amra painted by the door, I paint the wall across from the door and the crew member to the left and Wes to my right. Soon Joshua came inside scaring Amra.

"Hey Flitz how's it going ? What are you doing?" He asks

"Go away." Flitz says sternly

"Ok. Ok." Joshua backs away

"Joven what are you doing here?" Wes asks

"The question is why are you painting?"

"He's my bitch for the day." I say turning my head

"Wes is Zaras bitch today? " Mari says entering the room

"Yes." I say agreeing with Mari

"So basically you're going to see up paint for this weeks bonus!" Joshua says

"Well quit yapping and start painting." I demand

We ended up goofing around but we got it done in two days. The paint was dry it was now time to do the logo. At last the was done and we began setting up the shelves. After setting up the room we look at our success. Next week will be my first episode.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,

You know we're better together

We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,

You know we're better together" I flip my green hair over my shoulders from one to the other hoping on one leg then switching to the other. I'm listening to better together by Fifth Harmony from their EP.

"Boy I miss you, said I really do, boy I miss you

Now I understand that we're better together

Boy I miss you, said I really really do, boy I miss you

Now I understand that we're better together" I sing out loud my fist in the air hair waving around body swaying to the song

"We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,

You know we're better together

We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,

You know we're better together" I repeat my previous moves singing loudly what I didn't realize was that half the office was staring at me a few of the smosh games guys put it on their snapchats while I continued to mindlessly dance. The next song came up on my girlband playlist called A Different Beat by Little Mix. I caught eye of Amra and Wes.

"Say yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah) Say ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah (Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah) Say yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah) Say ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah (Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah)" I sing as I move around singing directly at the two.

"I got a spoonful of sugar That I think you'd like No, I don't wanna preach But I think you might Wanna cup (Sip it up, sip it up) (Sip it up, sip it up, sip it up)" I sing as David comes around with a camera.

"Cause I'm breaking out

Not breaking down, down, down, down." I sing head banging dropping to the ground

I randomly dance before I sing again, "Never in the slow lane Cause I like it fast No time you waste So I keep our feet on the gas (I live it up, live it up)

(Live it up, live it up, live it up)" I see their mouths moving but I don't hear a thing.

"I got my head up Shoulders back

I'm doing me So they can see I'm marching to a different beat I take a look in the mirror And I like what I see So baby, I keep marching To a different beat." I jump standing proud singing when I feel my headphones being ripped out.

"No." Says Wes he reaches for my phone I snag it away.

"Give me the phone." Wes says eyeing me like I'm a child.

"No!" I say hugging my phone, "my phone!" I defend

"Fine." He says taking the headphones the distant sound of a different beat fades.

"I got your headphones." He says walking backwards

"Wes no!" I reach for him, he eventually took off running I trailed behind.

"Fine! I still have the phone." I say waving my phone around. Amra comes and takes my phone away with one swift move.

"Hey! I saw catching David recording, "Flitz Not fair!" I defend he laughs. Mari comes from behind leaping on his back holding his arms down helping me. I grab ahold of my phone. Wes comes from behind grabbing my phone.

"No!" I say giggling trying to fight him off. Mari struggles to stay on Flitz.

"Umm... I thought we where just going to get lunch?" Josh comes into frame looking confused.

"Yea!" We all freeze

"Flitz carry me to Jovens car!" Mari says

"Sure." Flitz says

"Zara carry me!" Wes acts like he's going to jump my back

"Wes no!" I say

"Please." He pleads he sounded so adorable I could just kiss him.

"Fine I'll carry you to the elevator if you carry my to Jovens car." I say he hesitates

"Deal." He says I prepare my self for the giant on my back. I nearly fell with him but I walked fast and as steady as I could. I managed not to fall.

"He's so much bigger than you Zara." Josh states

"I-know" I groan he drops once we reach the elevator.

"Ok your turn." He says

"Ready?" I ask once he is settled and we're off the elevator.

"Ready." He says I lift myself with his help on his back. He holds my ankles down tightly as I cling onto his sweater sleeves. As everyone casually walked and Mari was no longer on Flitz. Wes decided it will be clever and fun to run.

"WES!" I say shriek as he takes off and runs around the lot.

"Wes! We're over here!" Joven calls he zooms to them.

"WES I'm going to fall!" I cling on

"Wes I'm going to fall!" I freak

"I'm gonna- Wes!" I say as my hands bring his unzipped sweater down with me I fall down on the pavement landing on my back.

"Oh shit!" I hear him say and everyone runs to me.

"I'm fine!" I stop everyone

"Are you sure?" Asks Mari helping me up

"Yea." I smile at her David was still filming.

"Wes you wessed it up!" Matt calls

"I know, I'm so sorry Zara!" He says scared

"Wes, it's ok it's nothing bad." I say assuring him.

"I Could've hurt you!" He says

"I'm fine ok, let's go get food." I say

I join Josh in the front Mari, Amra,Wes, Matt and David were tightly together in the back. We got food and went back to the office. I sat with Mari and we laughed and had a decent time. Wes kept watching me with worried eyes. I gave him the I'm ok face. He kept watching me. I left to another room, I lifted the back of my shirt revealing red pavement marks. Strange, it's not like he dragged me.

"Oh, did I do that?" I hear Wes

"Wes!" I say frightened

"Sorry, but did I do that?" He repeats

"No." I say

"Yes I did, I'm such an awful person." He covers his face then pulls on his hair

"Wes, Wes, it's ok, Wes look at me." I say moving his hands out of his face.

"It's ok." I say staring into his eyes. He stares deep into mine without me realizing I back away quickly covering my mouth. I had just kissed Wes. He is shocked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry !" I apologize this time

"It's ok we don't have to let anyone know." He says to me

"Really?" I ask

"In fact I liked it but I couldn't enjoy it." He says stepping closer to me enclosing me.

"Then how do you know you liked it?" I ask

"Because it was from you." He says moving a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Oh really." I say arching a brow

"Really." He says

"Well I'm not for sure if I liked it since it was so quick." I say

"Let's find out shall we?" He asks

"We shall." I say as he brings himself close to me and interlocks his lips with mine. It was soft and delicate as well as satisfying. We break for a moment the breathe.

"No one has to know." I whisper

"No one had to know." He whispers back continuing the kiss it grows more passionate and rough but not aggressive. It grows to something that makes me melt under his touch as he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. My hands move up to playing with his hair. I sink into Wes I feel so small yet on top of the world with him. A clearing of the throat startles us both.

I react by pushing Wes off of me. I catch sight of Ryan from the Warp Zone behind Wes.

"Oh my god, Ryan." I say blushing Wes was too.

"Please don't say anything." Wes pleads

"I- I won't." He says slightly disturbed taking what he wanted and left.

"Did you like it?" Wes asks

"Yea." I blush even more

He smiles feeling proud.

"We should go." I say leaving first.

"Zara, have you seen Wes?" Asks Amra

"Wes? No," I shake my head

"Oh." He says

I sit beside Mari she looks at me like she knows something.

"Well lunch is over, let's get back to the videos." Says Josh rising we all followed and went to our stations. Wes shows up not to long after and I at there not even wanting to look at him anymore. I won't ever be able to look at him the say anymore. I was playing mine craft with Mari just for fun, "say lets film this!" Mari suggests, "Wes you in?" She asks him and I swear I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I am not sure why but I did.

Please say no, please say no.

"Yea sure." He says, " I'll get Amra." He says backing out the room.

"Alrighty then Zara got your camera ready?" Mari asks

"Up and ready." I smile at her

"Let us CRAFT THE MINE!" Wes jumps into the room with Amra behind him. Our cameras start running.

"Alrighty, Wes what are you doing?" I ask seeing him following me.

"Going to my castle, it's this way." He says

"No it's not." I say

"Yes it is." He argues

"Then what's that castle over there huh?" I point my axe at the castle

"My castle." He confesses

"Uh-huh stop following me, shoo." I walk away from him.

"Hey what's up you guys! Right now we are just chilling, I put myself in a situation here, I fell in a hole and I didn't realize I closed myself in, and I have no weapons." Mari says into her camera.

"Mari." I sigh, "want me to save you?" I ask

"Pleaseeee." She pleads

"Where exactly are you?" I ask her

"Ummm by the water." She says

"Oh luckily for you I'm not so far away." I say

"Flitz you're pretty quiet what are you doing?" I ask glancing back at him.

"Not...sure." He says, "I just died." He says

"How'd you die?" Asks Wes

"Not sure." He says, "Wes protect my stuff?" He asks

"Sure."

"We got such sweet friends, they come care and they're saving us." Says Mari

"Yea, I love my friends." Flitz says

"Love you guys too!" I call back to everyone

"Mari I'm coming!" I say breaking rocks making an opening for Mari.

"I see light!" She says enthusiastically.

"Yay!" Flitz says

"Mari, I am here!" I say catching sight of her character.

"Hey Zara!" She says

"Mari, why the hell are you naked with a creeper face?" I ask

"You like it?" She asks

"No, it looks like... Someone had sex with a creeper and made this." I say referring to her.

"I don't like you anymore." She pouts.

"Hey, I can lock you back in here." I remind

"Ouch." Wes says

"No, no, ok ok I'll be quiet." Mari says following me outside.

"It's getting late we gotta sleep." Mari says, "Wes can Zara and I go to your castle?" Mari asks I can feel my face turn red, I hope it's not noticeable on camera, I take a quick glance, it sort of shows.

"Sure." He says, "I'm home I got extra beds, Flitz is here too."

"I'll just go back to my place." I say

"That's like thousands of miles away Wes' place is here." She says

"Ok." I sigh following her to Wes' castle.

"Welcome, Mari and Zara!" He says greeting us at his door.

"Hey." Mari and I say in unison we jump to the bed and awaken almost instantly.

"Ok so what should we do today?" Asks Mari

We mindlessly played Minecraft for hours until we all got hungry for food. When we walked out everyone else said they had eaten for it was only Mari, Wes, Flitz and I that went for food. We went to a near by place for food sitting around enjoying dinner. As we ate I remembered Wes still had my phone.

"Wes." I say catching his attention

"Yea?" He asks

"You still have my phone." I remind him.

"Oh, right." He reaches in his pocket handing me my phone.

"Thank you." I say and I see endless notifications whether it's Twitter or text messages or some other app I got. I answer to the texts and check out all the things fans have tweeted out to me and people I am notified of tweeted. Once I am done I place my phone down. We eat enjoying dinner and I vlogged a little. I had a decent time with them, I almost forgot about my kiss with Wes, almost. I have a strong feeling he hasn't though. As dinner ended we come back to the office hearing Josh and Matt laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asks Wes

"We're reading the comments from our bonus video." Matt says

"It's already up?" I ask

"Yea, about four hours ago." Says Matt

"Oh really, what's so funny that we can hear you guys from miles away?" I ask crouching down to read the screen.

"This right here, someone said they can sense the sexual tension at 7:34." Says Matt Joven couldn't breathe.

"What's that?" I ask

"This scene." Says Matt scrolling up to the video it was still on that scene 7:34 and it was when Wes held me and Flitz had Mari on her back on the angle it looked like it was an Innapropriate scene. My eyes widened

"There's one that says this some 50SOG shit." Says Matt

"Oh my god!" I say covering my mouth.

"What's 50SOG?" Asks Wes

"Fifty shades of grey." Matt says through laughs

"Oh my god!" He mimics me

"We read more and more comments

"I totally ship #mitz now." I read

"Team #Zes for me." I read the response to it

"Although I ship #marhinki I also ship #jovari and #zari smiley face."

"Zari! Are you kidding me I just... Wow, fan girls." I shake my head

"Anyway..." We say

We continued on with our day and headed our separate ways late at night.

The next day I recorded a video for my channel then I went over to Ian and Anthony's house to record a video for the smosh channel. We are doing Every Rage quit Ever, the first scene was of Courtney Keith and and I.

"What the fuck! I told you that it was my kill!" I scream throwing a controller on the floor furiously.

"Well I almost died!" Keith screams at me jumping it his feet.

"I QUIT!" I storm off

"Perfect!" Says the director

We change scenes and it was Ian, Noah, and Olivia.

"That was bull shit! There's no way, BULLSHIT!" Noah throws the control at the tv "breaking" it.

"One more time Noah." Says the director

Next scene was just Anthony slamming his laptop on the table furiously, "Fuuckkk!" He screams

"Perfect Anthony so much rage." I tease

"Why thank you."

"Zara you're in this scenes you two Anthony." Says Ian we nod our heads.

"One two, ACTION!" I hear shouted at me

"WHAT THE FUCK! I told you it was my kill! " Anthony shouts

"WELL I DIDNT HEAR YOU! MAYBE YOU SHOULD SPEAK UP!" I shout back

"I DID I SAID, HEY THIS IS MY KILL."

"NO YOU DIDNT."

"YES I DID!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Ian walks in front of us, "Kids." He scoffs then plays with his handheld device, "THATS BULLSHIT!" He cries Anthony and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice, that's it for today." They say allowing us to leave. I went to another room with my headphones plugged in practicing a dance I was going to put up for my choreography episode next week. I twirl before I leap and flip landing on one knee, I frighten myself when I hear clapping as my headphones fall down to the floor.

"Shit, Ian don't do that." I sigh sitting on the ground.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what I heard from the other room coming from in here." He states, "what exactly are you doing?" He asks

"Practicing before I drive home." I say unplugging and taking my bag

"Oh, you can stay here I didn't mean to bother." He says, I can sense his guilt.

"No, I better head home it's pretty frickin' late." I say

"Oh ok, well bye Zara." He hugs he I hug back.

"Still here?" Anthony asks confused

"I'm leaving now, bye Antoñio." I say letting my Spanish tongue slip

"Did you just say my name in Spanish?" He asks

"Si." I smirk

"Cool." He says as I slip away from him leaving the simple home. I jump in my car I plug in my phone so music can play. I want crazy by Hunter Hayes plays, it's a country song, don't judge me. My fingers tap on the steering wheel as I jam.

"Without you baby is a waste of time... Love don't know what distance issss." I jump in at random moments of the song.

"But I don't want good and I don't want good enough I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else Who cares if you're all I think about, I've searched the world and I know now, It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind Yea I don't want easy, I want crazy Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy, yeah." I sing my lungs out at the red light singing my heart out with no chill what's so ever. Once I reach my home I hum the songs that played in my car as I go in my house. I update my YouTube videos and continue reading comments off the Smosh Games Bonus video. I laughed at majority of them. A lot of them spoke of Wes, "Wessing it up" some concerned for my fall, others confessed shipping me with the guys, some argued back shipping me with Mari, and so on. I wanted to laugh so hard at all these. I shut off my laptop and went to eat leftovers from last nights dinner for tonight's dinner. Afterwards I sat down watching tv in my sweats and tank top. I eventually fell asleep on the couch and woke up. I tossed out the crumbs from dinner and placed the food in the sink, I went to the bathroom seeing my hair wasn't as bad as I thought I figured the brush wouldn't hurt me. Boy, was I wrong the brush hurt me like hell. I nearly fell over with the brush being so hard to use. I really need to fix that, but... Not today. I just put on my "BO$$" hat with the word in gold lettering. I tossed on an old shirt and shorts then I was on my way. I backed up back into the kitchen to grab my coffee and I left. I sat in the car driving back to the studio jamming out to my playlist for once it wasn't Jessie J, Fifth Harmony, Little Mix, One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer. I honestly don't know who it was I just knew I liked it, it was an unfamiliar radio station. Once I got the studio I left my cup inside and got a fresh one from the break room. Mari was there editing an episode of MariCraft with Matti swear they'd be such a cute couple, I can see why the fans love them so much.

"No Mari what are you doing?" Matt protests

"I'm sorry!" She says screeching in guilt.

"It's ok, that's what the backspace button is for." He says reaching over the key board. I held a smug smile sitting at my station planning how I can set up my episode that will happen about once a month. I wrote everything down, I wrote how it should use a theme song since I am all about music, we will be filing a few episodes a head of time so I'd have them ready the first few weeks. Maybe I can use scenes from the videos in the intro, and I can have everyone running in every so often. Whelp, I can focus on that later I need to focus on filming. Who will be my first victim? I study the office and wonder who I can drag to my filming room.

"Hey, Zara what's wrong?" Asks Amra sliding in beside me.

"I'm wondering who I can film my first episode with." I pout, "say, wanna be in my first episode?" I ask him

"Me? Yea sure lets do it." He says

"Great lets go." I say

"Right behind you." He follows me to the next floor we enter the room filled with as many games as possible. I got the camera men that set everything up

"Ok can you set up the camera?" I ask Flitz to say the camera men time, as I push and drag everything in its proper place.

"All set." He says

"Alrighty then, HEY EVERYONE, Yes it's me in case you don't who I am, where the hell have you been?" I lean in the camera trying to be intimidating and Amra laughs.

" I'm Zara Rages with the newest edition to Smosh Games!" I jump back pumping my fists everywhere.

"And I'm here with some one you all may know the one and only Flitz." I exaggerate his name only making him laugh even harder. I playfully smack him, "don't laugh." I pout

"I'm sorry, yes smoshers it's me Flitz with the lovely Zara and this is her segment for the month. You better enjoy it because it's only once a month!" He says

"Exactly, you only see me once out of the month! I'll have someone different every episode."

"Oh, so you're going to replace me?" He asks pretending to be hurt.

"Yes." I say nonchalantly

"I am so hurt, I thought you cared about me!" He pouts

"But you'll be back Flitz!" I grab his shoulders looking him deep into the eyes like in soap operas.

"Ok, cool with me." He shrugs me off turning back to the camera.

"Rude! I was trying to put emotion into this."

"Oh I'm sorry." He says laughing

"No too late." I put my hand up to his face.

"Zara, give me one more chance." He pleads

"No!" I flip my hair when I face him."

"You're too late!" We stare at each other trying to keep straight faces when we busted out laughing together. We take a deep breath before we carried on with the episode.

"Ok so do you know what we're going to do?" I ask with my hands folded together

"No I do not know what we're going to do."

"Of course you don't." I scoff playfully

"Well what we are going to do is, see that box?"

"I see the box." He says

"Well you're going to reach in there and take a paper, but not yet."

"Reach in and take a paper. Not yet." He says

"Then it's going to give you a game category, then you're going to go reach in that and take a number." I point to a thing next to the box.

"Ok." He says

"Then the envelope right there is going to say who it's for." I say

"What do you mean?" He asks

"Let me show you a blank one." I say reaching under it, "there's a paper that has a blank then it says "draws for" blank. So it can say Flitz draws for Zara, Flitz draws for Flitz, or Zara draws for Flitz, Zara draws for Zara and that's when you draw everything." I say.

"Ok." He says

"So, I don't know what the card says. In fact it isn't even filled out so I'm gonna have our camera man fill it out." I say I handed him the paper he fills it out and I opened it.

"Zara draws for Flitz." I read

"Oh, ok." He says stepping back as I take a paper from each box

"Category is BAD I hold it to the screen."

"What does that mean?" Flitz asks

"I don't know you'll have to wait." I say

"Oooo suspense." He giggles

"And the number is twenty two so that's the game number they're all labeled. The bad games are over here." I walk to the rack of games under bad. I grab number twenty two.

"Ok, so here's number twenty two." I say and I put it in the system.

"And it's a bad game, so it means it sucks and shouldn't have been made. " I say smiling as I hand Flitz the controller watching him play.

"What the hell!" I say as he died in a crappy way.

"I don't like this game." He says

"This is gross." I exclaim

"Oh shit!" I jump out of my seat freaking out over a disgusting creature on the screen.

"Zara it's ok." Flitz assures me

"I... No...I...no hell no." I say, "we're done, goodbye internet world, we are done with this shit. Bye." I say as the camera is shut off.

Amra and I left the room and went back to our stations in the elevator.

"Bye the way I like your hat." Amra compliments

"Thanks, it's a song." I say

"Really?" He questions

"Yea, remember that song from the girl band I was singing the other day?" I ask

"Yea." He says

"Well they got a song in their debut album reflection called Boss."

"That's cool." He says

"Yea, there's one part where they go."

" boss Michelle Obama." I sing getting into position before dancing, "purse so heavy." I hold my arm out the inside of my arm out as if I was pulling something them swing my arm in a circle singing. "Getting Oprah dollars." I say waving my fingers in the air in a rubbing money in between my fingers of thing backing up.

"That looks cool, I like that verse." He smirks

"Haha." I laugh walking back to the Smosh Games room. Sitting in the room I received the footage and began editing things. I sensed someone watching from over my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I spin my chair around to face the mysterious person, Wes.

"You're editing." He says quickly.

"Yes, yes I am." I say

"N-need help?" He stutters

"Um..." I really didn't want him to leave, "sure, I mean, I think I got it but like, sure." I say as he pulls up a chair beside me. He places down his drink and sits a few inches away from me, my heart rate was off the charts. I look down at the keyboard watching his hands press different keys and clicking the mouse, remembering the feeling of him holding me during our kiss. I can tell his hands are little shaky, Why? Could it be? No way. I shake that off along with the memory of our kiss, trying to maintain my heart beat and watch the screen instead.

"How's that?" He asks Letting the video with Amra and I play.

"Uh, yea, thanks." I say attempting to be nonchalant.

"Cool. " he says with a smug smile, gosh he's so close, I just want to kiss him! Wait- what?

"I-I need water." I stamper running to the break room once I grab ahold of a glass and drank my water I stand there for a few minutes trying to even my breaths after nearly drowning my self with the glass. I wash the cup and go on my way back to the room running into Wes again. This time were standing and he towers over me. He stares into my eyes and I just want to bring myself up to kiss him.

"Babe!" A female shouts causing Wes and I to both turn around. She comes running this way with bright red lipstick, long brown hair and red dress, to top it all off she's really pretty, gorgeous even. I take a step to the side not wanting to block her way. When she comes to a halt jumping into Wes' arms kissing him. I felt a pang in my chest.

"Remina." He says with a smile only to hurt me more. I should've known he had a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Remina." She removes herself from him and introduces herself to me.

"Hi, I'm-" I begin

"Zara Rages?" She questions

"Yea.." I say a little caught off guard.

"I seen the episodes you where in, and a few of your videos I like you." She says

"Oh, thanks? I guess." I say, I look up at Wes who refuses to look at me.

"So how's your back?" She asks

"My what?" I question

"Your back, when Wes dropped you?" She asks

"Oh that, it was nothing really." I say

"That's good." She smiles

"Well, I gotta... Go talk to Mari." I say pushing away from them into our room. I stumble in startling Mari and Amra. Who happened to be the only ones in there.

"Where is everyone?" I ask

"Lunch." Mari says, "are you ok?" She asks

"Just peachy." I say going to my station trying to do work only to accidentally erase my words. "Fuck." I groan putting my head down.

"Zara?" I hear Mari asking sympathetically

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I sass

"You don't sound like it." Amra comes from the other side.

"I am honestly." I sigh lifting my head up and trying to keep working. Mari and Amra share a look and shut off my laptop.

"What the hell!" I say angered.

"You just can't show up like that! I thought you wanted to breakup? " I hear Wes out side

"Babe, I miss you. You know you missed me too." She says

"You weren't saying that a few weeks ago." Wes groans

"But, I need you." I hear her. I groan removing my attention from them.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I ask glancing between Amra and Mari.

"You can talk to us." They say

"I-I ugh." I sigh not even knowing what I wanted to say.

"Mari, wanna come film am episode with me tomorrow?" I ask

"Yea sure, as long as you tell me what's wrong." She presses,

"Now is not the time Remina." Wes says coming inside.

"Wes don't you dare walk away from me! WESLEY!" She comes in behind him.

"Can we get out of here?" I ask Mari and Amra.

"Remina, you're making a show." He says

"Well why don't we film then, there are plenty of cameras in here." She remarks

Mari, Amra, and I walk out the office, and go to lunch ourselves. Wes is planted my brain right now and being away from him can help me clear my head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mari, you and I are experienced dancers so, the punishment must be interesting." I smirk

"There's a punishment!" She screeches more than asks.

"Only because we can both dance and this is too easy, so out of the two of us, there will be a punishment." I say smirking mischievously into a camera. I glance at Mari I can see her looking scared at the camera.

"LETS DANCE!" I jump in front of her, "Mari you shall be dancing... Built for this." I say then I slip away from the center.

"I got this, I'm built for this!" She says

"Shit, it looks like she don't even got bones, she's moving very smoothly." I say, " oh shit, I got Mari to move them hips!" I say

"Shut up." She mocks

"This song was made for you." I smirk as she dances not missing a single beat. "FIVE STARS!" I say loudly.

"Hell yea! Five stars, off the chart!" She kicks at the camera.

"Alright Mari, time for you choose for me." I crack my fingers as she scrolls through the list.

"Black widow." She says stepping out of the center.

"Gosh darn it." I try not to swear.

"LIKE A BLACK WIDOW BABY!" I shout as I dance. I got five stars as well but my score isn't as high as Mari's score.

"You got lower than me!" She says

"By two points!" I defend

"Still lost!" She says

"So, what's your punishment?" She asks

"Ok, so we have a bucket full of different objects and food. My punishment is for Mari to throw everything at me. Then I have to stay like that the entire day." I pout.

"This going to be good." She rubs her hands together, I ready myself for the punishment. The first thing she grabbed was a tomato, she dug her nails into it making it squishy and ripped. I cover my eyes as I feel the tomato hit me hard on the chest. I groan she's got quite an aim. Next she came close to for this one, she cracked an egg in my hair. She went on to splashing me with milk, paint, and soda.

"Ugh, it's going to smell so bad!" I whine as she tosses mayo my direction.

"Eww." I whine feeling it slide down my arms, she then tosses more things I cannot tell what they are. All I know is that, I am full of food.

"Fuckk." I groan remembering what I was wearing.

"What is it?" She asks

"I just remembered... I just got this shirt a few days ago." I sigh

"Zara!" She says putting my emotions to words.

" I know." I groan, "hug?" I ask

"No!" She shrieks

"Cmon." I say chasing her around the room. She makes a break for it and takes off out of the room through the halls.

"Aaahh!" I hear her as she runs down the stairs rather than the elevator.

"Mari! Why won't you love me?" I call out for her.

"Shoo!" She says, as she runs she pushes past Matt.

"Sohinki run!" She says

"What why?" He turns around seeing me, "Sohinki! Give me a hug!" I call out for him.

"No, go away!" He says

"Come back!" I call

"Why you gotta be so rude." I sing, "don't you know I'm human too?" I continue.

"Ahh! Monster." David calls

"Lasercorn, hug?" I ask

"No!" He back away

Amra comes out of the office room. "Flitz hug me!"

"You see, I would've but, you got mayo on you and I don't like the scent of it so sorry." He says

"Excuses!" I shout and give him a tight hug. He gave in hugging me back.

"Flitz! No!" Mari screeched

"I gave up." He sighs as we pull apart.

"I'm going to clean up, coming with?" He asks

"Cant according to the punishment, I am not allowed to clean till the end of the day. Well that's the end of this months video hope you liked it guys bye." I wave at the camera as the camera man shuts it off.

"Ok, food?" I ask everyone.

"Food. You can stay here so we don't embarrass you or spoil the punishment if a fan sees us." Says Mari

"Good idea." I mostly agreed because I didn't want to be seen. Mari waited for Amra to go with and they left me alone in the office. I got plastic bags to cover my seat so I didn't dirty it. The floor was pretty confused about why I looked this way but then again they didn't really care, I mean, they know I work with Smosh Games and Smosh Games is never normal. I sat at my station and started finalizing the video before I send it up to the internet world, I can't send it until I have a theme song, I am determine to have it done. I started googling the lyrics to several songs I had in mind. I'm ready by AJR, Hey Mama by Nicki Manj and David Guetta, La La La by Shakaira Turn down for what... That's it. I sat there listening to the song and thinking which rhythm I wanted for my episode. Maybe I should talk to Ian and Anthony about it before I do it. I'll record three versions and if they agree I have it ready, yea, I'll do that. I unplugged my headphones and started Jamming out to songs considering I was alone in the office. I danced in my chair as I edited the newer episode cringing at the fact so many things hit me, hard too.

"SUGAR YES PLEASE!" I shout immediately breaking out into a dance.

"ZARA!" I hear causing me to jump, my hands fumble with the mouse trying to shut it off. I turn around to see who shouted at me, only to see the one I didn't want to see, then again we work together so I have no choice.

"Zara? Are you alive?" He asks I shift in my seat, I connect my headphones suddenly the song take me to church floods my hears. I I sway in my seat, lip singing with my eyes shut. I felt him tap on my shoulder, I ignored it turning up the volume. I let the music echo through my ears and flow through my veins, I lean back in my chair eyes closed and body relaxed. Suddenly my headphones are ripped from my ears, it felt as if my soul was ripped out of my chest and awakened my body from relaxation. By reflex, I reach up taking hold of my headphones from no other than him.

"Hey!" I shout angered as my fingers brush on the ear piece.

"It was either that or kiss you." He says placing them before me on the table.

"Take my headphones off again I'll take your heart." I scold taking them back, his hand stops me from putting it back on I can hear the music from the ear pieces. I can hear Mona Lisa by Panic! at the disco, one of my favorites.

"No need for that." He says leaning in extra close.

"Wes no." I slide off my chair falling on the ground.

"Zara, what's the matter? It's not like we haven't kissed before!" He defends

"That was different." I say avoiding him staring at the cluster of wires under the table.

"How is it different?" He asks confused

"That was before I knew..." I couldn't even finish for it hurt me so damn much.

"Before you knew what?" He asks

"Before... Before..." I take a deep breath bringing my knees to my chest hiding my face in between my knees.

"Before Remina?" He asks

"No before it rained outside, what else could I possibly mean." I lift my head speaking sarcastically.

"Zara.." He says pushing my chair away.

"Shoo." I whine, boy do I stink.

"Zara." He sighs

"Wes no, I'm full of liquids and stuff. I lost a game to Mari, this was punishment." I say as I feel his hand brush against my back. I groan, his hand grabs my arm dragging me out from under the table.

"I don't care." He says

"Wes no." I pout as he brings me to my feet turning me around to face the him, my back on my table.

"Just one kiss?" He begs

"Wes no." I turn my head, as much as I wanted to cheating was a horrible thing to do.

"Zara please." He begs

"No!" I shout, "cheating is wrong." I say

"It's not cheating if you're single." He says

"You broke up?" I ask my tone softened

"Last night." He says pulling me in.

"Wes." I whisper.

"Shh." He says silencing me once our lips touch. His lips rest against mine his tongue licks my lip entering my mouth. I sit on the table wrapping my legs around him he holds me close. His hands go up my shirt feeling my back. He doesn't go up to my bra he mostly holds me close his thumbs rubbing my spine.

"Well I dare you to have the extra extra hot sauce on the biggest wing and you have to cover it all. " Mari's voice comes through the door I push Wes off, he acts quick handing me my chair I throw myself onto the chair retrieving my headphones placing them on my neck.

"And that's when you add in this part." He says

"Oh, thanks." I say

"WE GOT FOOD-ohh." Amra immediately notices something isn't right.

"Get out the way- what the hell." Mari sees something too. That's when I realize it myself. I glance at Wes, some of the stuff I had on my face and body from the punishment got onto his clothes and are near his mouth.

"You two got some explaining to do." Says Amra

"Uh what?" He asks I elbow his hip and I pointed to where it was on my face once I caught his attention. His eyes widen and he wipes off what was on his face.

"Oooo." Mari Cooed she came by on my other side.

"I should get going." Wes pushed past Amra leaving me alone with Amra and Mari.

"Zara, got anything to say?" Asks Amra

"Do you have my food?" I ask trying to change topics.

"Right here, But first, you have got to tell why Wes was just as dirty as you." Mari leans in, she's is about two inches from my face. Amra slid a chair up doing the same.

"Nothing happened." I lie not looking at them.

"Oh, come on Zara." Amra pouts

"I swear!" I lie again, Mari suddenly perks up.

"What's up with you?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"My camera." She says grabbing it, "it's been on the whole time, and it's recording." She says arching a brow at me.

"No it hasn't." I try to convince myself as if bye saying no the footage will disappear.

"Oh yes it has." She squeals, she connects it to my computer.

"Mari, no please." I try stopping her.

"Why not? After all, nothing happened." She smirks

"Or did something happen?" Asks Amra.

"No!" I say a little to loudly as Mari disconnects my headphones and connects the speakers.

"Then you mind the three of us watching. " Mari says, the video uploaded and I see Mari at her station. She fast forwards the footage to me barging in to jamming out at my station.

"You look like Amra." Mari giggles.

The footage continued to where Wes walks in, "Zara?" He looks quite puzzled.

"Zara." He says after noticing I cannot hear.

"SUGAR YES PLEASE!" I shout

"ZARA!" There goes me reacting, and then there I go ignoring. I lie on my chair, he comes close, he leans in as if he where to kiss me. He backs away, he second guessed himself, that is when my headphones are taken.

"HEY!" I hear my voice, I actually hate hearing my own voice. I stare down at my lap for I don't want to watch what's coming up. Amra and Mari are so deep into the footage.

"Before Remina?" I hear his voice. I want to cringe but then I'll only give it away.

"Just one kiss?" I hear him, why is it that I only hear the ones I don't want to hear?

"Shh." I cover my eyes as it happens, Amra and Mari shout into squeals.

"No way!" I hear Amra say

"So quick to react." Says Mari as she watches me sitting back to my station.

"And that's when you add in this part." Wes' quick thinking never really registered in my brain.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP!" Amra throws his hands in the air

"Guys, please don't say anything." I plead

"Aww, it's ok we won't." Mari hugs me.

"Please, I mean it." I look at Amra making sure he'd keep his promise

"You can trust me." He pats my shoulder.

"Mari and Wes had their first kiss together, and it's on Camera!" Mari says

"It's not the first time." I mumble under my breath.

"What!" They both say in unison, they heard me, damn it.

"How many times has it been?" Asks Mari

"Twice." I hold up two fingers.

"Oooo." Mari slams her hand on the table like a fan girl.

"It was only twice, and will only be twice." I sigh

"Suree." Amra winks, I smack him on the arm, "it will!" I whine

"I'm back." Wes says entering the room. I quickly disconnect the camera deleting the footage off my laptop.

"Hey, Wes." Says Amra turning around in his chair.

"Can I eat now?" I ask Mari as my stomach rumbled.

"Yea sure." She hands me the tinfoil that covered my semi-warm lunch. The awkwardness was growing strong as Wes and Amra chatted of doing a game time soon. Mari and I sat doing our own thing. I had my music on again, the music relaxed me and helped me through this awkward feeling as I ate my lunch. I text Anthony and Ian to see if we can talk about my monthly episode. We decided to meet for dinner, might as well record after I get approval. After a long awkward work Ian and Anthony come by and discuss my idea.

"That sounds awesome." Ian says

"Yea, totally, yknow Zara we honestly don't mind what you do, as long as you don't do something illegal or insulting." Anthony shrugs

"Exactly." Ian nods

"Alright you guys wanna be the first to record some moves?" I ask

"Let's do it." Ian shrugs they walk with me to my room. I set up the camera.

"Three, two, one." I count down for the guys, they "enter the room" and start flailing around their arms and moving their bodies. I had to contain myself from laughing. At last they finish and I go search for another member. I called in Mari and Amra. They come in one at a time showing off some moves. Then Amra comes in, they made Anthony and Ian look like fools. Soon I got them all here, I had to get Shayne, Courtney, Olivia, Noah, and Keith later tomorrow;They're busy right now. I take the footage and save it so I can get everyone together later. I went home lying on the bed feeling sick and tired. I recorded songs early in the morning the next day.

Wes has kept his distance for quite some time, Mari and Amra have never gotten off my ass about him. I had my headphones in and was enjoying some of Fifth Harmony's album Reflection as I made myself coffee. Turning around I catch Joshua behind me, I wave at him, he awkwardly smiles, I unplug my ears sensing some awkwardness from him.

"Are you ok Joven?" I asked, he made it very clear he was not a fan of his own name so everyone called him Joven.

"Uh, yea, I just..." He couldn't find his words.

"Joven, spill it, it's just me." I reassure him.

He takes a deep breath, "will you go out with me this Friday night?" He asks

My eyes widened, "oh," I manage to breathe out not sure what to say.

"It was a stupid idea I should've known." He groans, "dumbass." He mumbles to himself.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it, I didn't even respond; what makes you want to ask me?" I ask

"It's just, I like you and I wanna know whether this thing I got for you will go somewhere." He shrugs

"Eh, what the hell, let's give it a shot." I smirk and I can tell I just made his day.

"So, I'll pick you up Friday."

"Cool, do I have to be dressy dressy or just like casually dressed?"

"Casually dressed." He smiles

I honestly did feel a way about him but I'm not really sure how to read it, nothing is wrong with giving things a shot. I shrugged as I plug my ears back in and walk with my coffee. Wes was coming this way, I avoided his glances that burned through me. I didn't even have to really look either. I acted as if I didn't see him.

"Hey, Mari?" I ask her as I sit at my station.

"What up?" She asks

"When's Friday?" I ask folding my headphones together, lying them on the table.

"Tomorrow." My eyes widened, "why?" She asks

"Nothing major, I feel like this week is dragging for some reason." I lie making it as logical as possible.

"I feel the same way." She laughs.

The moment I went home I found a decent outfit and let Friday do its thing, soon I get a text from Joshua saying he's outside. I come out my house and he's at my door step.

"Hey," I smile greeting him.

"Hey," he repeats my soft tone.

He took me to a simple play ground, we spoke and really got to know one another; however, we had nothing in common what's so ever.

"Then she did the best impersonation of it and she looked exactly like the character, she is just so beautiful." Joshua goes on about a girl, you just know he's madly in love with her.

"I don't this will work between us, at least not like this." I say interrupting him.

"What do you mean?" He asks

"You're a great guy Joven, but the thing you feel for me isn't love, I think we're not at that rank of a relationship. Me and you, it just won't work." I explain as I swing on the swing set next to him.

"I think I see what you mean." He says

"I mean, it's very obvious you're in love with someone else." I arch a brow at him, a bewildered look crosses his face.

"Oh come on Joven." I laugh, he didn't know, "Quinn? You've been going on about her for almost and hour, it's pretty obvious." His face suddenly turns pink.

"Joven, it's ok trust me, we gave this a shot there's nothing between us." I say

"Yea, you're right." He agrees, "at least we gave it a shot." He repeats what I had just said. We rise from the swings giving one another a hug.

"But that doesn't mean we cannot be awesome friends." He says making me laugh.

"Good point, come on we got work tomorrow." I drag him along with me.

"Now, we gotta do something about you and Quinn." I remark.

"Oh no, there's no way she'd have interest in a guy like me." He pushes his glasses back up.

"You're scared!" I say looking him dead in the eyes.

"Am not!" He defends

"Yes you are!" I playfully push him.

"No." He lies

"I'll ask her for you." I say

"Really!" His energy lifts

"Yea, what are friends for?" I ask

"Are you sure?" He asks

"Totally, why not." I shrug

"Thanks Zara." He wraps an arm over my shoulders.

"So, what about you?" He asks

"Is there a guy on your list that is driving you love sick crazy?" He ask driving me back home.

"How is it you're blind as a bat but you're not crashing at night like in the day?" I ask

"Aha! So there is someone in mind!" He says making a sharp turn

"No there isn't." I lie as he drives up to my block.

"Oh come on, you know my girl, why can't I know you're guy?" He asks

"Ok, one it doesn't have to be a guy, i am pansexual, meaning I like girls, guys, and the other genders that will take too long to list." I state

"Oh, so who is it! Maybe I can help you." He says stopping the car.

"No, Joven there isn't anyone to begin with. Now, good night see you at work." I shut his car door before he can speak.

"I will find out who it is!" He shouts through the open window as I run inside. I hope to god he doesn't learn who it is for a long, long, long, time. I throw myself on the bed giving up on life.

The next day at work I crossed paths with Joshua as I made my way to the office," I will find out." He mumbles

"No you won't." I correct escaping him. Mari and I sat together watching the final product of the video.

"JOVEN!" I say as he enters The office

"Yea?" He ask caught off guard

"Wanna film a video?" I ask

"Yea, whatever." He shrugs stepping out the room as I leap out my seat.

"JOVEN no!" I scream as he presses the wrong key.

"I'm Doing what it says!" He says

"No you're not! You just committed suicide dumb ass." I smack him

"Owwww!" He whines

"Big baby shut up and let me do it." I snag the key board from him.

"I had it." He sighs

"Sure you did." I sass

"Don't sass me!" He lightly pushes me. I throw myself to act as if he hurt me.

"Oh shit, sorry." He says with pure concern

"I threw myself." I smirk

"Screw you." He says retrieving the keyboard.

"No thanks," I say taking the keyboard back. He drops on the table laughing.

"Whelp that's the game, and we did horrible." I say into the camera

"There's a punishment too." Joshua reminds

"Yes, I have to put makeup on him, and he is going to put face paint on me." I sigh

"I'm coloring you first." I leap out the chair to retrieve my makeup bag.

"Color me?" He asks

"Yes, ok I normally don't wear makeup but umm...yea." I shrug as I start putting makeup on him.

"Joven stop." I smack him stopping him from biting the brush.

"Joven no." I whine

"Joven yes."he says as the liquid fall on him and on my jeans.

"JOVEN!" I yell

"ZARA!" He copies my tone

"Fuck, I gotta get a napkin." I say

"Right there." He points out

I snag the paper wiping him first," messy child." I shake my head clicking my tongue.

"Says the one who spilled it." He scoffs

I take a step back," you made me spill it!" He shakes his head.

"Yes you did!" I smack him hard

"Ouch!" He pouts

"Ok done." I say handing him a mirror

"I look beautiful." He smiles

"Your turn!" He says, we switch spots

"Are you done yet?" I ask

"I haven't even started." He says as his fingers rub the cold makeup on my face.

"Shit that's cold." I hiss

"It's ok." He says getting the makeup in my hair

"IT'S IN MY HAIR!" I shout

"Ssh." He says making me be quiet.

"Almost done." He says

"How many more layers?" I ask

"Just... One more.." He says

"Done!" He says laughing

"Oh no, laughter is not good- WHAT THE HELL JOVEN!" I scream looking into the mirror I had several colors on my face and different patterns it look like a five year olds drawing.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU, FIVE?" I scream

"You look great." He says suddenly falling into the legendary walrus laugh.

"I'm going to kill you!" I run after him, he takes off out of the room.

"Till next month guys," I say looking back at the camera," get back here JOVENSHIRE!" I scream running out the room. He runs quickly through the halls, he stops to take breathe that is when I take advantage and jump on his back. He groans but runs carrying me around.

"Oww." He whines as I hold on for dear life on his back strangling him.

We await the elevator, he tries to throw me off but I'm stronger than he expected. I some how fall off his back and hit my head.

"I'm so sorry." He says laughing

"Oh hush." I scoff

I get up he hugs me for behind." I'm sorry!" He says

"Joven what are- WHAT THE HELL!" I say all too loudly, a familiar ping of the elevator catches my attention and Wes is all over Remina.

"Oh, hi Zara." She says wiping her mouth.

"Hi." I say looking past her and trying to get Wes to look at me. He wouldn't dare to, he heard the hurt in my voice when I shouted.

"I'll be going now." She says going to the stairs. Wes didn't budge, he allowed Josh and I to enter I stood as far away as possible from him. Josh glanced at me then at Wes, a knowing smile crosses his face, fuck." I groan putting my head against the elevator. I stepped out before anyone, at least I tried to, I ended up bumping elbows with Wes. I sigh loudly in annoyance pushing him as I made my way out.

"Zara wait!" He calls after me

"Fuck off liar." I sternly state

"Zara plea-"

"Wesy!" Remina squeals, I cringe at her voice I really don't like her, although it isn't entirely her fault. I storm off into the break room refusing to look back.

"It's him isn't it!" Josh says all so happy

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused

"The dude on your list, it's Wes." He smirks

"No it's not." I say sternly

"It is so Wes." He says

"Would you just shut up already, ugh!" I push past him empty handed into the Smosh office.

"Oooo, you really like him, and Remina has got you sick."

"It's not her fault he's a damn liar." I scoff

"I thought you said it wasn't him?" He asks

"Oh just shut the hell up." I scoff

"Joven what did you do now?" Asks David

"I-" he begins,"Nothing." I answer for him.

"Why so bitter Z?" Asks Matt

"Nothing," I say again more at ease, although I didn't feel any different.

"Remina, not now!" I hear Wes as he enters the office. He takes a seat beside me, great. I sat there in silence waiting for the videos to complete and upload. Once it is done with I sit back and edit the next one. As time flies by the office empties for the night. Matt, Wes, and I are the last ones left.

"Whelp, that's it for me, bye guys." Matt says I wave goodbye and so does Wes.

I felt Wes staring at me and I tried so hard to ignore it, although it's nearly impossible to handle. I silently pray for my laptop to finish its thing so I can leave, but it's not moving. God dammit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that's it for me, bye guys." Matt says leaving the office, Zara and I wave goodbye. I was mindlessly watching a video, I honestly didn't want to leave, but I can tell she was dying to leave. I kept glancing at her, watching the position she sat in, how her hair rested on her shoulders, the music she was listening to. She glanced at me I felt my cheeks flush, thank god it's dark. Eventually she slams her hand on the table, shifting to face my direction, she kicks at my chair making me turn around. Her leg sits next to my knee.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asks, my eyes never leave her foot. My eyes trail up her leg, I sit there wanting to pull her in close, my hands go on her knee.

"Wesley." She says a bit concerned, she didn't budge, my hand goes on her thigh I feel her twitch under my touch. I leave my chair going to kiss her, she places a hand up to stop me. So, I move myself to her neck and her hand drops, I kiss her up until I reach her lips. She grabs me holding me closely eventually she pushes herself onto me, her knees on either side of me, she sat on me. Our kiss never ends, my hands trail on her body feeling every inch of her. Her hands go down to my chest as my lips return to her neck, her head falls back giving me a better opening. I felt her hands trying to remove my Smosh shirt, her hands manage to lift my top pretty high up, I give in and remove it. My hands return to the warmth of her body. I feel a change of mood in her, she breaks the kiss fumbling back into her chair.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

"Cheating," she breathes

"But-"

"No buts! Cheating is a horrible thing and so is lying, you lied to me about leaving Remina and had me kiss you twice and that falls under cheating." She rambles

"Zara, I'm not with Remina." I lie, again.

"You said that last time." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"But I'm not with her." I emphasize on my words

"Then, what the fuck was all that with you being all over her in the elevator?" She asks, there is her bitterness .

"I can explain-" she cuts me off

"No, I don't want to hear your bullshit, I just wish you'd get your facts straight. Do you know how hard it is to feel the way I do knowing you are with another woman and every time I kiss you, or touch you there is another girl doing the same thing ? I don't even think you feel anything with me anymore, I tried telling myself you do but everything you're with her it is like you shred my heart. I just wish I never felt anything when I first met you, I wish I can take it back and pretend this has never happened. Because I am sick and tired of hiding what I feel, and what I wish I can do, but as long as Remina is still in the picture, I am not going to be a home wrecker." She says ready to storm off.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask grabbing her hand.

"Away from you." She snags her arm away trying to storm off.

"Wait! " I call after her chasing her down the hall.

"What do you want you lying cheating motherfucking charming fool." She places her hand on a hip.

"You think I'm charming." A smirk crosses my face

"Fuck off." She rolls her eyes

"Zara," My hand grabs her shoulder. "you feel things for me?" I ask

"I wish I didn't," she rolls her eyes

"Well don't." I soften my tone

"I am not going to be a home wrecker!" She calls circling back to the office. I trail behind her like a lost puppy. She takes her bag and leaves.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask trying to have a conversation with her.

"No, and one more thing." She says switching back to my direction, she marches up to me planting her lips onto mine. One hand on my chest the other bringing my hand up her shirt. As my fingers trace her bra she yanks herself away from me.

"Goodbye Wes." She says leaving me wanting to run after her, but something inside me told me,it's time to go home. I shut off the laptop and locked the door on my way out the office. I headed to my car noticing Zara is already gone, a deep sigh escapes my mouth echoing the lot. The road on my way home with silent no radio whatsoever when I get home I made my way to my place when I heard something from the bedroom, it was Remina. When I open the door and catch her with someone else but it's not another guy, it's a girl shocked I hesitate to catch your attention with the other girls seem to see me first she squeals nearly falling off the bed. Remina looks at the doorway seeing me she struggled to get words out of her mouth.

"Wesley." She breathes

"Save it," I raise my hand stopping her,"you're gay?" I asked surprised

"Um, no, not entirely I-I don't know how to say this, but I love you Wes. I just... I love her more, I'm bisexual." She says covering her naked self was the blanket

"Remina, how can you do this to me in our own home!"

"Listen I am-" the stranger tries to spill an apology.

"Don't worry, it's OK it's not your fault." I interrupt the strange girl, "But, just can you give us a moment?" I ask

"Um,sure thing I'll be in the bathroom, I need take a shower." She slides off the bed leaving Remina and I alone.

"Wes," she breathes

"Remina, I can't even look at you anymore," I don't even look at her.

"This this is unforgivable, I'm going to have to let you go." I sigh

"I understand, but don't think you can get rid of me this easily." The blanket falls on the floor and she recollects her clothes. "Because I still love you," she says as she shimmies back into her jeans.

"I'm sorry we're over this is the last of us." I sigh

"I don't think so." She sasses what is with this woman.

"Remina, just get out, please." My voice changes to a more sterner tone.

"Ok then fine, Clara we are leaving." She says as her shirt falls over her chest.

"Coming." She comes out the shower struggling to get dressed, I can tell she couldn't get to her shower. I honestly feel bad for Clara but now I know my chances with Zara are open. But would she accept me and believe me this time? I wouldn't know unless I did something about it, I've wanted her the moment I saw her, The feeling was stronger than when I had Remina, on my mind. I couldn't even sleep in my own bed so I left to the couch and slept there. I ended up crying to sleep because I couldn't understand why she do such a thing to me. I did nothing but love her, well...most of the time. But I guess things happen for a reason, and I hope it leads me to something good. In the morning I remembered it was my day off, so I lounged around and ended up watching YouTube, you figure since I worked for YouTube I wouldn't want to watch it. But, that is not the case, I like to watch my coworkers' videos. I watched Mari's and Joshua's videos most of Matt and David's videos, I've watched Ian and Anthony's videos too. Lately my YouTube history has mostly been of Zara's videos.

Several of her gaming videos that I loved more, and the same music video over and over, as well as her original and a skit. I kept watching her, admiring her, wishing I can just reach in the screen and kiss her. But I couldn't do it, I watched her Mama Knows Best video watching as the colors of her hair change and her attires match the mood of the video. Eventually the video changes and it goes to a Valentine's Day video.

"I love every single one of you!" She says into the camera.

"If you do not have a valentine, I'll be your valentine, wait let me properly ask." She says suddenly the camera is off for a second with her logo saying ONE SECOND, on the screen. Soon she reappears dressed differently and her fingers twiddle with strands of her pink hair.

"Umm, hi." She says shyly, " I... I... I really like you, you're so cute and so wonderful and I'm very shy around you." She says her cheeks flush and she covers her eyes.

"Buutt, will you be my valentine?" She holds up roses and chocolates.

"Yay!" She squeals

"If you said no, I'm going to run and cry." She says, soon she is running and crying.

"If you said yes, I'm going to kiss you." She leans into the camera kissing the screen. I long to feel the real thing from her. The videos go on, and on, different holidays and events.

"You all know I Love fifth harmony, and their album just came out, and I've done nothing but listen to it and OH MY GOD I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" She screams into the camera.

"So, I'm going to play the album, I don't care if you don't like them you're going to hear it, if not why the fuck you watching? " she scolds, "still love you though." She smiles, "not really, well I do but not as much as I use to. Come on harmonizers jam with me." She says as a song plays, "BLAZE IT UP, WELL BE CRUSING WITH OUR TOP DOWN!" She breaks into a song.

"NO I CANT BE YO SUGA MAMA." She sings

"I cannot get over this album I love it so much!" She squeals eventually the album ends.

"Ugh, I can't wait till they go on tour!" She sighs falling to the ground.

There was another video titled: Yes, We Broke Up. Confused I clicked on it seeing her sitting on a bed with tears in her eyes.

"Hey guys, yea, I know this video is raising questions but yes. After a long three years between Clara and I, we broke up." She says her voice cracking. Clara? She dated a girl.

"For those of you that don't know, I dated a girl who I loved so dearly, she never watched my videos before I had a girlfriend, before her I dated a dude, he didn't last long but everyone knew him. Well you all knew I was going to propose to my girlfriend when.." She began to cry again. "She saw my video, for the first time ever, and she came clean to me." She sniffs," she has been wanting to break up with me, she even found someone else and apparently I am not enough for her." She wipes away a tear, "I really loved her, so she really broke my heart, I showed her the ring, she looked at it took it and washing it down the toilet. I never felt something so horrible before, she ripped my heart out and shattered it. But guys, I beg of you, please do not hate on her or try to harm her, I wish her nothing but the best, hopefully. At least I still have you guys, I'm sorry for crying so much, I should go now bye guys." She clicks the footage off.

The next video is called, Pansexual. It was of her explaining her sexuality. That explains her dating women, men and apparently that means other genders. The list of videos went on and on. None had Clara in them, I was really curious to see what she looked like. Soon a video came up, a girl with short red hair, a piercing and white top with a black vest.

"Hey guys my baby is with me today." Zara wraps an arm around her shoulders, the girl leans in kissing Zara. Zara kisses back, "wait a minute, this is the wrong video. This is for later." She says causing Clara to blush, Zara giggles. I click out because I didn't want to see it anymore. My day went on until I saw the Smosh Games video with Zara's face on it. It's her debut show on Smosh Games with Amra. I shut it off envy in my veins, I sit back not watching her anymore I ended up on Twitter, eventually I some how fall on Zara's Twitter. She had a link to her Instagram page.

"Went shopping with atomicmari when we came across this place, ITS MINE NOW BITCHES! Ps thank you stranger for taking this pictures you so nice" I read the caption first, I viewed the image seeing Zara standing there arms open wide and in big lettering a store named Zara with black walls and glass doors. Mari pointed up with one hand and the other to Zara, both with shocked and derpy faces. I laughed shaking my head at them, as I scroll down I end up liking the picture, which I didn't want to do. I'm acting like a stupid teenager, you're an adult you can like what you want. I tell myself, I decide to ditch the internet world and clean my bedroom, I cannot sleep in my own bed knowing Remina and C-Cierra? Cara? Claire? I already forgot her name, in my bed. I rip off the sheets from the bed angered, i yank at the sheets, each tug awakens the anger inside of me. I end up ripping the sheets and throwing the mattress dropping a lamp and the picture frame I had of Remina and I kissing. I storm off to the liquor cabinet, once I find a bottle I smash the top on the edge of the counter top and drinking it like that. The bottle was nearly empty anyway, the bottle flies from my hands hitting the cabinets. I search for a glass tossing them all on the floor. I go on to the living room breaking things, throwing stuff, drinking. I drink almost every form of alcohol in my cabinets. I end up on the kitchen floor sitting on a patch of glass, sobbing. I let out my tears, from what is left from my river of rage I had being destructive, to my regrets.

"What did I do wrong?" I whisper to myself. I fall over on my side where there were less glass pieces. I curl up like a ball crying. I normally don't rage, I am a positive person, I'm normally cracking jokes or being a dumb ass. When I woke up my head ached, my vision was a little strange and my hands landed on glass pieces. I manage to sit up, I should have my phone on me. I reach in my pocket checking who to dial. I dial my old roommate, Joshua.

"Hello?" He asks

"Joven." My voice cracks

"Wes? What's wrong man?" He asks I can hear his concern

"C-can you come over?" I ask

"Dude, it's 4:30 am, we work." He reminds me, boy am I fucked.

"Please. I'm hung over and I need some help right now." I say my voice slowly returning to its normal state.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He says hanging up the phone. I glance around my kitchen, I really fucked this place up with the pieces of glass everywhere. I heard a brief knock on the door and the shift of keys.

"Wes? Holy shit, Wes?" He says taking in the disaster.

"In here!" I say loudly making my own head to hurt.

"What the fuck did you do!?" He asks crouching down to me.

"Help me." I reach for him, he takes my hand helping me to my feet.

"I love her." I spill, I must still be drunk. Josh turns his face away from me avoiding the scent of liquor.

"Love who?" He asks

"Zara," my drunk self kept going, "she's a good kisser." I mumble as he drags me to the bathroom.

"She's really pretty." I slur

"What about Remina?" I ask

"I kicked her out. I caught her in bed, w-with another girl!" I say acting as if I was whispering but I actually shouted.

"Ok dude, I'm going to have to drop you in the shower on three." Joshua says removing my shirt and anything in my pockets.

"I wanna kiss Zara again!" I shout Joshua turns on the shower head, cold water pelts at the back of my head, he somehow turns me around lying me half way in the water. My legs fell in involuntarily.

"I was trying to keep your jeans dry, but ok." He sighs.

"It's so cold, Zara is really warm." I giggle

"I'm going to leave you some clothes here for when you wake up again. I'll try picking up around the kitchen and couch so I can catch up on sleep." His words didn't phase me I kept imagining if Zara was here on my lap at this moment. I laugh as my eye lids felt heavy and I end up falling asleep. When I awoke I the room temperature water I removed my clothes still feeling light headed. I saw the pill and water from Joshua, drinking it I change in the clothes he brought me as my tub drains. I come out seeing him at my table eating cereal.

"Hey," he nods at me as I search for a bowl myself, I can see the emptiness of my cabinets, the cereal pouring echos the room blending with Josh eating.

"Did I really fuck me place up this bad?" I ask

"Yes, luckily for you, I cleaned it up for you." He says tossing the bowl in the sink, " I mean u knew you are a messy person but never like this." He says lifting the bag of glass clinking against one another.

"Once you're ready I'll be outside in the car to take you to work, ok." He says leaving me alone in my kitchen. I end up leaving half a bowl of cereal in my sink. I go out finding Josh waiting outside directly in front of the door, the sun made me cringe. Sitting in the passenger seat he starts driving us to work.

"Care to explain what the hell made you rage last night?" He asks

"I caught Remina in bed with another person." I sigh.

"Oh, damn I'm sorry to hear that dude." He says

"A girl." I say

"With a girl! So is she gay? Or something?" He asks

"Bisexual, but I didn't scream at her, I told her goodbye. That was the other night." I say bringing down the sun blocker.

"And yesterday is when everything kicked in?" He asks

"Yes," I sink in the seat.

"I'm so sorry for you man." He says patting my shoulder. Eventually we make it to work. Zara arrived at the same time, she caught my eye and I can see concern in her eyes.

"Hey Zara." Josh waves

"Hey Joven." She waves back, as if guilt ate her up she actually spoke to me, "Wes are you ok?" She comes up to me.

"It's been a rough past two days." I sigh

"I'm sorry, but I meant it." She says

"I know you did, but it's not that." I take my eyes off of her.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Remina... I don't wanna talk about it here." She nods taking my hand slowly walking with me to the office. Once we get to our floor we go to the break room.

"Tell me what happened." She says more than asks.

"Remina was in bed with another girl the other night."

"Oh, Wes I'm so sorry to hear that, she turned on you?"

"Sort of, she's bisexual, " I sigh

"Oh," she says, "you wanna tell me what happened afterwards?" She asks me without hesitation I just take a deep breath spilling everything.

"she said she still loved me but in the position we where in when she said it, it sure didn't seem like it. I just, I could never forgive her for this. She broke my heart, I slept on the couch because the bed was like... Like... I just couldn't look at it the same anymore. The next day was alright, I was watching a bunch of YouTube videos, then I figured I should clean my bed. That is when my anger came crashing in, I ripped the sheets, threw everything around I started to drink too. The liquor helped my rage more than anything, I started breaking glasses smashing our pictures, the works. When I woke up I called Joven, I said some things... At least I think I did. I blacked out again, I woke up in a tub and now I'm here." Her eyes never left mine, but I didn't dare look at her.

"Oh Wes," her arms wrap around my waist, "you went through hell." She adds, my head rests on hers, my arms fold around hers.

"I know how that feels." She says

"You do?" I ask confused.

"Yea, the girl I thought who loved me as much as I loved her loved someone else." She says, it rings a bell, it's from her video I seen yesterday but I don't want to come off as a creep so I won't say anything.

"Worse part is, I was going to propose to her, she found the ring before I can even use it, she flushed it down the toilet a piece of me went with that ring. " she was nearly in tears.

"It's ok." I say

"Hey guys," Mari calls searching for us, Zara unravels herself from me, "right here." She says wiping her tears, I do the same.

"Oh, um game bang." She says pointing out the room.

"Ok," we say Mari and Zara walk in front of me.

"Are you ok?" Mari asks concerned

Zara nods her head.

"Game bang!" Everyone shouts

"Hey what's up everyone!" Joven begins the usual intro for the video. I zone out, my eyes kept watching Zara.

"We got a new face on Smosh games, we got Zara Rages, she's on both sides of the Smosh family. She has her own channels with over 1 million subscribers, she is a hardcore gamer, a dancer, a singer, and she has awesome rage moments. Her name is better than mine, Zara Rages." He says wrapping an arm over her shoulders, she acts humble and waves off things he's saying. Envy rages through me, keep it cool Wes. I assure myself.

"Oh please, I'm not that great, Joven made me sound too good, you all know the real me if you're one of my viewers that followed me here." Zara says

"She's getting us more people." Matt jokes

"So, thanks for bringing me in the fam! I am in the other half too, sometimes mostly on here though. I do have my own channel which I will be still making videos for but not as frequent. I might even get these guys on my channel." She says making evil looks into the camera.

"Zara Rages everyone! She's ours now." Says Mari coming to her other side. Joshua and Mari hold her.

"They're holding me against my will!" Zara whispers into the camera. "Help me!" She says

"Shh, child or you'll never see the out doors again. She's joking guys, right Zara." Lasercorn says to her patting her head.

"Y-yea, " she pretends to cry.

"Game bang!" We repeat

"So let's get playing the game." Is what I hear again, zoned out not even hearing the name of the game, oops.

"So we're doing this in pairs, I'm with Mari." Joshua says

"I'm with Sohinki!" David says

"Wes and Zara are together." Mari says all to happy.

"Yep." She says coming to me, I wrap an arm around her.

"Who's first?" Asks Joshua

"We are!" Says Matt. They step forward and get to playing the game.

"Sohinki over here!" Says David

"On it." He says they get a decent score and Zara and I went next.

"Wes a little help here!" She says

"I'm dying!" I screech

"Wes no!" She screams, her person runs to mine a little late.

"Fuck," she says sinking in her seat.

"Zara now you're dying." I state

"I am holy shit, I thought we finished!" She says jumping, leaning in.

"I got it! I got it!" She says excitedly

"Go, go, go!"

"We did it!" She leaps from her seat, I get up highfiving her, we end up hugging.

"How much did we get?" She ask

"Twenty three million, fifty six thousand, two hundred thirty one. " I read off the screen.

"How much did you two get?" Asks Zara to David and Matt.

"Twenty one million, twenty three thousand, four hundred. " says David

"We're in first place!" Zara leaps back into my arms excitedly.

"We're winning bitches!" She says happily, I throw my head back laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Screw you!" David flips her off, she does the same back.

"Jovie what the hell!" Mari screams as their life has been wasted.

"Sixty six thousand, one hundred fifty two? You guys lost!" David says

"Noooooo." Mari sinks in her seat falling to the ground. They ended up drinking stuff Zara and I created, Zara created a drink for Mari and I for Josh.

"They don't know what kind of drink were making, I giving Mari sweet stuff and a hint of spicy." Zara says blending a mixture of things, chopping off two pieces of a hot pepper. I blend in things that should not go together.

"I'm making it as worse as possible for Joven." I smile into the camera.

"Wes you're making a mess!" Zara wipes her clothes, I accidentally made a splash effect on everything. I only laugh loudly.

"It's done!" I announce.

"Let's get going, we got cups that don't show what the drinks look like, they're going to love it." Zara says with a sneaky look in her eyes.

"Losers, here's your drinks." Zara says handing Mari her drink. I hand Joshua his drink.

Mari hesitated before drinking, Joshua didn't even drink yet.p

Mari started drinking hers, "It's so sweet! She says, ugh it's got some spice to it though, I can actually drink this." Mari says excitedly

"Joven drink it, they're the same." I say, Mari and Zara glance at me, Zara covers her mouth and Mari nearly laughs. Joshua glances at us, Mari covers her smile with her cup, Zara looks at Joshua as if to mock him to drink out the cup. The cup is slowly brought to his lips. Zara leaps forward shoving the cup making him choke, David already had the trash bin in front of Josh knowing how he is. Soon he spits it all out coughing.

"That was disgusting!" He coughs out.

"Mine is great." Mari smiles into the camera.

"Who made mine?" Asks Mari

"I did," Zara raises her hand.

"Fuck you Wes." Says Joshua already knowing who made it.

"You're going to have a bad stomach ache from the sugar though, Mari." Zara reminds her, Mari stares at her cup

" I immediately regretting everything," she says, " I'm still drinking it though." She says

"Ok that enough,Game bang!" Matt says into the camera.

Zara and I leave the room to clean up our messes, I open the door bumping into the person I never wanted to see again.

"Oh, Wes." She says

"Hi." I say

"I came to give you my keys, I got all my stuff out the house too." She says holding the keys in her fingers.

"Thanks." I say taking the keys from her hands.

"I should get going, I'll meet you in the break room." Says Zara, I nod my head.

"Sorry to just show up, I assumed you where busy since you didn't answer the phone, I was just going to leave it with one of your coworkers." She says

"It's fine." I state.

"Hey, I just parked the car."

"I thought you where going to wait?" Remina asks her.

"I just couldn't, I wanted to be here with you." She says

"Thank, Clara." Remina hugs her. Clara that's her name.

"There wasn't much of a mess I'm done." Zara says, Clara tenses up.

"Clara?" Zara asks I can see panic in her eyes, Clara releases Remina turning around seeing Zara.

"Zara," she says I can hear the unsteadiness in her voice, then it hits me, Clara is the person who shattered Zara's heart, the one she was going to propose to!


	7. Chapter 7

The break room wasn't as messy as I thought, I wiped down the counter threw away three things and came back.

"Thank, Clara." Remina's voice flows through the hall, Clara must be the girl she left Wes for, Clara, my mind wanders.

"There wasn't much of a mess I'm done." I say as I come into view, then it hits me. This Clara was my Clara... Or was she.

"Clara?" I ask, I can sense her panic.

Clara releases Remina turning around to face me, I felt my heart drop,

"Zara." She says her voice is so shaky, I remember the time when she said the name with love, now, she's scared.

My jaw drops, she's changed so much, last time I seen her: she had short spikey red hair, a piercing, ripped jeans, plain tees and vests. Now, she's so different: a skirt, her natural brown hair, it's a lot longer, more makeup than she use to wear, a crop top and heels. She hated heels, she was all about high tops.

"You, look so different." I say

"You... Haven't changed much." She says glancing at me head to toe, "you dyed your hair green, it looks nice." She says

"Wait you two know each other?" Remina asks confused.

"We dated about two years back." I shrug

"For how long?" She asks

"Not long- Three and a half years." Clara and I say at the same time, Clara glares at me, I felt a pang in my chest, even if we're not together she still hurts me.

"Um, can we talk?" I ask

"Who?" Asks Wes

"Clara." I say looking at her dead in the eyes. She glances at Remina, Remina shrugs.

"I got to talk to Wes anyway." She says, I can see Wes's body emotion change. Clara reluctantly walked with me in the break room, we sat at a table face to face.

"This is awkward." She mumbles.

"Is Remina the one you left me for?" I ask

"No, actually there wasn't anyone at the moment I ran into Remina about a year later. " she says

"So you lied to me?" I ask heart broken

"Not entirely, I've been wanting to leave you for a while." She says

"After I wanted to propose to you for months! What did I do wrong?" I ask

"I... I just wanted a new lifestyle and move on." She says picking on her nails.

"You couldn't talk to me about it?" I ask her.

"I wanted to but when I found the ring I panicked." She says

"So you lied your way out of it!" I feel so insulted.

"Look, I didn't want to be with you anymore, I wanted a new life, I flushed the ring, simple as that there's nothing left to say." She shrugs, rising from the table.

"Simple as that! Simple. As. That! No it's not simple as that, you broke my heart and tossed me to the side like I was a fling! I loved you for three straight years, you where always in my mind, I picture a future with you, I bought a ring that costed a fortune for you! I nearly fell into a depression because of you, for fucks sake Clara you where the only thing I wanted!" I am on the brink of tears. I slam my hand on the table.

"You really haven't changed a bit, you still cry for everything, I saw a video of yours the other day, I hated it. I grew sick of you, if you didn't notice the videos you had me in show as time goes by I slowly lost interest in you. I thought you where exciting, fun, not so whiny and obnoxious." She scoffs

"Then why did you stay with me so long?" I ask, holding back tears is starting to be a challenge.

"You had a tongue like no other, I only liked that mouth of yours a third of the time." She says taking a cup of water.

"How could you!" I stomp my foot on the ground.

"Stop making this a big deal, Zara, because news flash it's not." She gets in my face. My hand rises to her face smacking her hard.

"It's not a big deal! I guess that wasn't a big deal either, bitch." I hiss at her.

"Zara, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asks insulted

"What's wrong with me?" I take a step arching a brow, anger slips from my mouth.

"I haven't seen you for a couple years, you left me heart broken with no explanation what so ever! Then when I see you, you act like its no big deal, it's not like I loved you or anything!" My sarcasm is strong.

"All I did was love you, and got you what you wanted, the reason you stayed with me is because I slept with you! You're such a bitch!" I cry

"I'm a bitch! Excuse me for being honest! Oh by the way I ran into your ex boyfriend he agreed with me, he said the exact same things as me." She says

"You saw Logan?" I ask

"Yes, he said you're a boring, stupid, whiny ass little bitch!" She says grabbing my hair.

I swing up my arms up shoving her face away. She punches me, I spit in her face, she shoves me to the ground her knees on my chest slamming my head to the ground. I flip us around punching her face several times, she yanks at my hair making me groan. She screams as I elbow her stomach. Footsteps rush into the room, she punches me again. I fall back, I rush forward trying to get back at her, someone grabs me holding me away.

"I've done nothing but love you!" I scream, blood splatters from my lips.

"Well I don't!" She screams back

"Fuck you!" I scream at her, Remina slides before Clara can attack me again. I look up noticing Wes was holding me.

"Get her away from me, please." I cry

"Like I said, a whiny bitch!" She shouts, I try breaking out of Wes's arms, it wasn't working.

"Wes, let me go!" I scream

"Zara,no." I hear Mari she crouches before me.

"I think we should go." Says Remina taking Clara with her.

"Oh and Wes." Remina stops in her tracks.

"I'm not done talking to you." She says, that was the last thing we heard before she left. I fall back in Wes's arms. He sits down holding me, I close my eyes leaning on him.

"Zara,Zara?" I hear Matt's worried tone.

"Sshh." I silence him

"Joven, get me that napkin." Mari says I hear footsteps and things being handed over. I feel so tired, Mari wipes my lips, most likely it's the blood on my lips.

"Can someone take her home?" Asks Mari

"Home?" Asks Matt

"I think she deserves to go home after all this." She says

"I get your point, but no one knows where she lives." He points out.

"I do." Joshua says

"Really?" Mari asks

"Yea," he says," I drove her home before.

"I'm going with." Wes says

"You are?" Asks Mari

"Yes." He says

"In that case me to." Mari says

"Alright, see you guys later." Says Matt, I felt Wes lift me, i watch Mari go get my stuff. Wes and Joshua sat in the front my head rested on Mari's lap in the car. They got me home, I walked this time with Wes just inches away from me. I fell onto my couch tired as hell. Mari sat across from me on the other chair, Joshua was sitting with her. Wes sat on the floor beside me.

"Wes, I'm not handicap." I remind him.

"I know, I just feel like it's my fault that this happened."he says looking down at his lap.

"It's not Wes, don't beat yourself up about it." I reach for him, he takes my hand.

"If it wasn't for Remina to show up at work, you would've never found Clara." He admits.

"Well, then I wouldn't gone on thinking she was cheating on me. But the truth is, she grew sick of me, apparently I was a waste of her time." I answer him, I was a waste of her time. That killed me inside, what could I have done wrong? I thought I did everything right.

"Umm, Zara, where's the bathroom?" Asks Joshua

"Down there." I point out to hall.

"Is it ok if I get something to snack on from the kitchen?" Asks Mari

"Knock yourself out." I shrug, they left me alone with Wes. I got off the couch joining him on the floor, he was watching some tv show, I kept staring at the drawer in front of me.

Tears streamed down my face, I grabbed every picture I had of us, I shoved the frames and loose images of us looking happy into a drawer in the living room. It pained me too much to destroy them.

"Hey, you ok?" Wes asks me

"Y-yea, I'm good." I cover my face making sure I wasn't crying.

"Wes! I need help!" Mari calls, he leaves the room. My body takes over my brain and I reach for the drawer, I pull hard, so hard it lands on the floor spilling the images. My hands run over the many images, I grab some staring, I stare at the old Clara who I thought was the one. I felt tears coming down my face, my body slumps against the glass table top, my fists start to hit the table, my hand starts hitting the table harder with each punch. Eventually, my fists break the glass shattering it, I let out a scream, not of physical pain, not a whining scream, a scream of anger, of emotional pain, she hurt me, she hurt me. She. Hurt. Me. I keep breaking the glass, my fingers are starting to hurt, I don't care, this pain is nothing compared to what Clara has caused.

"Zara!" Mari calls, someone's body comes into contact with mine. It's Wes, he holds me down, the glass still in my hands.

"Give me the glass." He says

"No." I cry

"Give. Me. The glass. " he growls, I don't, he fights me for it, he is on top of me fighting me to take the glass. I eventually give up, he wins our little fight. He gets off of me, he hands Mari the pieces of glass and Joshua helps me back up to my feet. I stare at my hands, I see the blood dripping onto the pictures.

"We where so happy." I whisper.

"What did I do wrong?" I look up at Mari and Wes.

"Zara, you did nothing wrong." Mari comes close to me hugging me.

"If anything, it's her fault for making you cry." Mari assures me.

"I can't believe she did this." My tears fall on Mari's back. She holds me tightly.

"Thank you guys for being there for my crazy ass, even if you don't really know me."

"Well, how else will we get to know you?" Asks Mari

"Good point." I give it to Mari. Eventually Joshua and Mari took a cab back to the studio to get their cars. Wes didn't leave me, he stayed at my house for the night.

"Here, you can have this blanket and pillow to sleep here." I hand him the sheets and pillow.

"Thanks." He says taking it from my hands.

"If you hear crying, don't come." I wipe my eyes with my scarred hands.

"Are you sure?" He asks concerned.

"Yea." I assure him

"Goodnight." He says

"Night." I nod going to bed. I lie there covering my face with a pillow, I let out my remaining tears. I eventually fall asleep. In the morning, my bed felt warmer than it normally does. I open my eyes catching sight of a certain someone lying beside me.

"Ahh!" I rolled off my bed hitting the back of my head. He didn't budge, I didn't mind, that was actually really embarrassing, I didn't want him to see it. I managed to get up and I grabbed an fresh set of clothes to change in the bathroom. I undressed myself, I stared at my hands for a second then my face, I had a black eyes that had numbed out and a busted lip. I threw on a new shirt by then, at last I changed my pants. I came out to see Wes still sleeping. Rolling my eyes, I snatch the pillow he had underneath him, nothing, I whip the pillow hitting him in the face. He moved a little, I smacked him harder on the chest, his eyes slightly open. I begin pelting at him with the pillow, playfully and rapidly.

"Oww!" He rolls over on the bed trying to avoid me. I jump onto the bed propping my knees onto the mattress continuing to hit him.

"Gahhhh!" He rolls over again a loud Thud lets me know he fell off the bed, I fall onto the bed laughing

"Are..." I gasp, "are you- oh my god." I laugh, "are you ok?" I ask smiling. I get no reply.

"Wes?" I ask again crawling to the other end of the bed.

"Rahhh!" He screams leaping back onto the bed, I try crawling back away from him, he grabs my arms lifting me back up flipping me on my back.

"Got you." He says triumphantly

"Not for long." I fight with him, I press myself up against him, he hangs off the bed with me over him.

"Aren't you getting lightheaded?" I ask

"No," he lies, I arch a brow at him not believing him, "ok a little, are you?"

"Nah." I say.

"This hurts." He says, "I'm good." I shrug

"Oh ok." He lifts his leg that my body was on, "Wes what are you doing?" I ask.

I get no reply, he flips me over his leg, I try slowing down the fall by doing a back bend, I managed to get my feet on the ground but I end up lying on the floor. Wes is on his feet from what I can see.

"Hey, asshole help me up." I demand

"Fine." He says pulling me upward.

"Dude, we got work." I say catching the time on the clock, 7:56 am.

"You're right." He says

"Leggo!" I grab his wrist dragging him out the door.

"We didn't eat!" He says

"We'll eat along the way." I wave it off walking with him.

"Alright." He says

"Let's go." I hiss at him slowly walking down the stairs, I'm already in my car.

"WESLEY!" I say angrily

"I haven't had coffee yet." He whines taking shot gun.

"When you do I'm throwing it in your face to wake you up."

"Wow, you are really cranky before breakfast aren't you?" He asks

"I want foooooooodddd!" I exaggerate my words slamming my hands on the wheel.

"Shhh." He silences me, I whip out my arm whacking his hand off my head.

"Ok, ok, I get it." He says clinging on to his arm. I wanted to laugh but I figured it was inappropriate. At last we got food, I immediately felt better once I ate, we ate in a matter of seconds.

"Never in my life have I met someone that can eat as much as I can." Wes says wiping his face.

"Nor have I." I giggle making a turn.

My phone buzzed with a tweet, I glance down at the stop. " GreenhairZara: Zara have you heard #DragMeDown by OneDirection yet? "

"What!" I nearly screamed, my fingers fumbled on my way to spotify searching for the song. Finding it, I connect to my cars Stereo, I hit the little thing on the screen to repeat the song. Suddenly the voice of Harry Styles fills my car.

"I got a fire for a heart I'm not scared of the dark you never seen it look so easy I got a river for a soul baby you're the gold baby you're my only reason." I nearly screamed when I heard Louis.

"Baby without you there'd be nothing left a shell of a man at best if I didn't have you I wouldn't see the sun you taught me how to be someone yea!" I was smiling like an idiot. Then Liam came up.

"All my life you stood by me when no one else was behind me all these lights they can't blind me." Squealing like a six year old, I began hitting the wheel. "With your love no body can drag me down." I began having a jam session in the car. I take my hands off the wheel waving my hands in the air dancing.

"Hey, hey Hands. On wheel!" Wes takes my arms forcing them back on the wheel.

"ALL MY LIFE YOU STOOD BY ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS BEHIND ME!" I sing I keep playing the song until we get to work. Getting out the car I hear Wes mumbling it.

"Aha! You're singing it!" I jump at him.

"Only cuz that's the only song you played today." He bites back, I pull out answering to the fan.

" Zara: GreenhairZara how have I not?" I have the song stuck in my head the entire day.

"Hey Zara, guess what, you're going to be officially initiated into Smosh Games." Says Matt excitedly

"And, you'll be going through different things for the week." Says Joshua.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good, especially coming from you." I cringe

"This is going to be great." Giggles Mari.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey what's up everyone! Everyone really loved Zara on the channel and we figured, it's time to make it official!" Says Ian shrugging on camera.

"So, you've seen us reacting to hot peppers, so let's see how Zara reacts, she's doing hot pepper karaoke!" Anthony says excitedly on camera.

"She can sing too, so let's see how well she can sing with hot peppers." Joven says

"She has no idea what she is doing today." I giggle

"Let's bring her in!" Mari calls

"Zara!" We all say together.

"Aye!" She says jumping into the room excitedly.

"It's four girls in the family now!" Mari cheers.

"Yay!" Olivia attacks Zara, Courtney hugs from behind and Mari on the other side.

"I feel so popular." Zara giggles.

"So what am I doing today?" She asks a sneaky smile crosses Matt's face.

"Should I be worried?" She glances at the girls then at us.

"Nah, just wondering how are you with hot peppers?" He asks

"Pretty good, why?" She asks

"You're doing hot pepper karaoke." I say

"Shit." She says

"With a twist!" Says Shayne

"What!" She began to panic

"You are singing up to 5 songs, in every break and every end of the song, you have to eat a pepper, it gets hotter and hotter." Explains Amra

"Aww hell, I just joined and they're already trying to kill me." She sighs, dropping to the floor.

"You get to pick your songs." Says Noah trying to enlighten the situations

"Meh, if I die, I die singing my favorite songs, sorry if I start performing the song." Says Zara shrugging.

"Ok, let's get started." Zara says

"Here's the first pepper, it's a regular pepper it's not that spicy." Matt hands Zara a pepper.

"My first song will be, Boss by Fifth Harmony." She says

"This song again!" I groan

"Hush it!" She says, "everyone, split it up and no one behind me." She says

"Ok." I hear from people. Anthony went with the Smosh Family and Ian went with the Smosh Games Family.

"I love how both sides divided showing me in the center like I really am, I'm for both sides." Zara laughs.

"Shut up and sing!" Demands Mari

"Fine!" She says taking a bite of the whole pepper and tossing the stem. She turned her back on the camera as the song started, she snapped her fingers, "whoo!" She does it again with the snap. Then she turns around hands on hips moving her shoulders back, moving hips side to side and takes a step forward.

"Everyday is payday swipe my card and I do the nae-nae." She flips her hair to the side kicking her leg back and forth at this next part, "you're talking to a lady, I want a Kanye-ye not a ray Jay. So that's a no no imma lay back and use a Volvo. This convo be like dre I already know what you're trying to say." She dances as if she created the dance.

"Say that you a baller, see you trying to holla but that ain't how I was brought up, next, working for the money cuz that's what my momma taught me." She stands on an angle, "so your ass better show me some respect." She smacks her hip.

"Boss, Michelle Obama purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars!" She sings, my mind wanders watching her dance ignoring the lyrics.

"I'm C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T." She sits on the chair behind her folding a leg over her other leg then dropping on the ground bouncing on her toes before jumping back up.

" that's me I'm confident don't need your compliment use common sense" she spreads her legs doing a body roll as she sits back down.

" I'm on my Michelle Obama shhh " she puts a finger to her mouth throwing her head back.

"shut yo mouth." She sits on an angle reaching for the pepper from Matt. Then she brings her way to the another angle.

"boy I think you know who run this house." She throws her head back eating the pepper.

"I ain't thirsty for no bae, cuz I already know whatcha trying to say." She jumps from the chair once she sings.

The chorus comes back she kills the performance. Then the song comes to an end. She got her back to the camera but she looks over her shoulder.

"Aye! That was epic!" Amra says excitedly, "so much sass." He adds on making her laugh

"How's that pepper?" Asks Joshua

"It's getting there." She fans herself

"Time for the next one, this is habanero." Matt says, "it's spicier." He says

"Oh, I use to eat these a lot with my meals." She says cringing as she bit it, "yep still spicy." She says

"Ok, now I'm going with Fall Out Bot Uma Thurman." She says jumping

"Why are you jumping?" I ask

"It's starting to bother me." She says

"I can go work a miracle, work a miracle!" She sings "oh oh, keep you like a ... Nothing but death do us part." She sings "FUCK!" She screams as she is handed a new pepper eating it just in time for the next part.

"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman bury me til I confess she wants to dance like ooo like Uma Thurman and I can't get you outta my head!" She sings really getting her performance on. After every break she makes a whiny sound as she eats the pepper.

Eventually she ends the song. She falls on the ground feeling horrible.

"Ok, another fifth harmony song, Sledgehammer, I need a stand." She says looking around, we found a stick that can hold the phone properly.

"If you can feel my pulse right now it would feel just like a sledgehammer." She slowly walks around the stand, taking a pepper from Matt eating it as she stands before she begins to dance. Bringing one fist up to her waist and switching back and forth. Then she whips her arm over her head like using a lasso. Matt hands her another pepper as she does random poses in the three second three step moment.

"I don't admit it, I play it cool, but every minute that I'm with you, I feel a fever and I won't lie, I break a sweat my body's telling all the secrets I ain't told you yet!"

"Oh oh, I struggle to contain the love that's in my veins and how it circulates." She moves her hip to one side then jumps sliding to the other, then she does a hip twirl.

"If you can take my pulse right now-" I watch her body move and her hips go in circles, dropping and lifting I never felt so amazed with Zara before. Sure I pretty much seen almost every video she's had, but live is just incredible. She falls puking into the bucket two times, then she is back up like nothing happened.

The song ended and Zara sighs in relief. "Can I just say, I admire how Zara can go through hell with the pepper and still fight through it and act like she's in perfect condition performing." Courtney says

"Thanks court." She breathes

"Next song!" She leans on Mari.

"Hey Mama by David Guetta and Nicki Manj" she says as she eats the pepper. She does random moves and pukes after every so often.

"Yes I be respecting cuz it be game that you be spitting." She throws a leg up on a chair then dropping her head down to her knee then flipping her hair back she received an ooo and a 'SASSY' from Amra. She sang the song eventually falling on the ground.

"At last I will be singing worth it!" She says

"With a ghost pepper." Says Matt

"Aww come on." She says

"Fine but only little by little for the entire song."

"Ok." We agree

She began dancing the last song slowly chewing on the pepper at the end she still hand half the pepper she took one big bite.

"I feel so sick!" She whines

"Here's milk." Says Ian handing her a jug

"And bread." Says Mari

"Thanks." She says taking a gigantic bite of bread and chugging the milk.

"And we're just getting started." Says Anthony

"What!" She says with a mouthful of bread and milk.

"We're doing different challenges all week." Says David

"They're trying to kill me." She says into the camera dropping to the ground.

"Hey guess what, we got Zara here again she's gonna play a scary game." Says Anthony crouched before her.

"Anthony, get your ass out of my face." She pushes him.

"Did you just touch his ass?" Asks Keith

"I'm pretty sure she touched his ass." Says Ian

"Why yes I did." She winks

"No touchy!" He moves away from her.

"Ok, so Zara has the oculus rift, a heart rate monitor, and she'll be alone." Says Matt

"Aww, you mother fuckers." She whines

"Bye." We all say leaving her, although not everyone left, Courtney, Olivia, Flitz and I stayed but as silent as possible.

"Aww hell! This is just wrong, why the hell would someone go to this in the first place?!" Zara went on.

"Aww hell, come on can you go any slower!" She screams

Soon she falls quiet, "no, not so soon please not so soon." She pleads her hands are shaking and the monitor is slowly rising. Her legs bounce as she continues.

"Aww, no, what the hell why are kids always brought into this shit!" She is shaking like crazy

"AHHH!" She screams throwing the controller. I try containing myself from laughing so hard.

"No! No!" She screams Flitz held a finger to his lips walking up to Zara hovering behind her waiting for another scary thing to happen. Just as it happened he grabs her.

"WHAT THE HELL, SOMEONE TOUCHED ME!" She screams falling off the chair. Olivia and Courtney crawl towards her at either side I grab her ankles, the girls grab her arms.

"Oh my god!" She screams jerking her arms free kicking me at the same time taking off the oculus rift. "FLITZ, OLIVIA, COURTNEY, WES!" She screams at us. "FUCK YOU GUYS!" She screams chasing us out of the room.

She drops on the floor still in the room.

"What's her heart rate?" I ask as Mari checks the monitor

"112." She says

"That's pretty high." Says Ian

"These bitches decided to scare me!" She whines

"Aww, it's ok Zara." Courtney hugs her

"You're one of those bitches." She scolds Courtney

"I'm SORRY!" She whines leaving Zara alone.

"Welcome to Smosh BITCH!" Olivia tackles Zara only to hurt herself.

"Ok, now we got another thing for Zara here, Just Dance!" Ian says

"That's not that bad." She shrugs

"And in every so often one of us will jump in and dance with you or fuck you up." Ian shares a sneaky glance at the camera.

"Fuck." She sighs

"First song, Best Song Ever by One Direction." She says, she begins dancing and she does really well. Mari jumped in and danced with her.

"This ones fun." She says

"Directioner for ever!" Anthony calls

"Damn right." Zara says soon Olivia switched with Mari. Zara ended with 5 stars. She switches from song to song we all jump in messing her up. Courtney jumped on her back knocking Zara down. Laser corn did his raptor claws and left, I lifted Zara and twirled her then danced with her. Ian and Anthony jumped in together messing her up. Soon she finished and Joven ended with her.

"That wasn't so bad." She shrugged

"Please tell me we're almost done." Zara leans against the wall beside me exhausted.

"We got three out of five done, this is the fourth." Says Matt, Shayne pats her shoulder.

"What do I have to do?" She asks

"We got helium balloons," says Shayne

"And?" She pushes

"You're gonna breathe in the helium." Says Noah

"And?" She repeats.

"You're going outside to talk to people." Says Olivia

"So embarrass me in public with a stupid voice?" She asks

"Yeeeeaaa..." Ian drags on

"Give me that damn thing." She snags a balloon from Anthony taking off down the halls.

"Wait!" We call out running after her.

She popped the balloon immediately inhaling the helium.

"Ready?" She asks readying another balloon.

"You sound so stupid!" Courtney laughs. We follow her around as she runs up to people.

"Hey, remember me!" She says her voice sounds like a cartoon character.

"We went to preschool together!" She says

"Sorry no." Says the older man.

"Don't make me cry." She whines, she runs away pretending to cry, she runs into a bush in hailing the next balloon. She awaits her victim, she jumps out causing the fellow person to become startled by her sudden appearance.

"What year is it?" She asks

"2015." Says the woman very confused.

"It worked! I came from the future, oh no! You cannot know about this! You saw nothing!" She pushes past them taking off running. She inhales one more balloon.

"Hey you, whatcha doeennn." She says leaning against the wall. The dude immediately walks away from her.

"Fine, RUDE!" She shouts. About halfway between her walking towards us and us Walking towards her, we bump into one another.

"More?" Asks Keith

"Hell no, I feel light headed." She says that's when I swoop in taking advantage. My arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her up, my other arm lifts her legs off from the ground cradling her in my arms.

"What the hell, Wes." She says confused

"Probably shouldn't be walking if you feel light headed."

"Alright Zara, last part, are you happy?" Asks Olivia

"Um, possibly." She says

"Well prepare to be thrilled! You're reading a fan fiction!" Anthony reaches over holding a paper in front of her face.

"No." She says shocked.

"Yes." Says Ian mischievously.

"What's the ship?" She asks

"Zari, so you and Mari."

"WHY?" Mari says in an exasperated tone.

"Apparently in the videos we've had Zara in, they've shared certain looks and done things that meant they're in love." Shrugs Josh

"I've been in like five videos!" Zara defends.

"That's what I said!" Matt defends

"Wait, so is Mari reading Mari?" I ask

"Nope." She says

"Mari." Zara whines

"I'm reading as myself." She adds on

"I don't want to read?" She says unsure.

"I'll read as Mari." Courtney volunteers

"Aye, Courtney!" She says Hugging her.

"We took parts from the fanfic, it was like a seventy chapters worth of a story, so we cut out and kept important parts." Says Noah

"Damn." Courtney says shocked

"Let's start reading." Zara says taking a seat.

Zara positioned herself before she started reading,"She is so beautiful, spontaneous, flexible, caring, friendly, I want her, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me. Who is this girl I am talking about? Well she wears high tops, skinny jeans, and a loose top that fits her so perfectly, I just don't understand how someone can be so beautiful, so amazing, sure every guy wanted her, but I am not a guy, which makes my chances even harder, she doesn't swing the ways I do. Mari Takahashi, the girl who had my heart from the day I first came here. My eyes locked onto hers and I just wanted to push her against the wall and make out with her."

"Woah, a bit violent there Zara?" Teases Ian

"Shh," she smacks him. "But, I had to maintain myself, then it broke my heart once I saw her lock screen, it was of a guy, he was good looking, really good looking. I asked her who it was only to feel my heart shatter." She peers up from her paper queuing in Courtney.

"He's my boyfriend, Peter, he's so great I love him so much I-" she ended

"My mind wanders as I listen to her ramble on about how amazing Peter is. Great, there goes my chances, then again the chances weren't so high in the first place."

"Fast forwarding!" Zara announces when she flipped the page.

"I dialed Zara, I was heart broken I can't believe I did that but I can't see myself engaged. I turned down Peter, which I should've just said yes! Ugh I'm so stupid, so stupid, but what made me say no? Why am I dialing Zara?" Courtney reads

"Hello?" Zara gets into character

"I hear her sleepy voice crack through my phones speakers."

"Mari are you ok?"

"She asks, 'y-yea I was just-"

"Mari, are you alright?"

"She rephrased her sentence. 'I just, I need you.' I blurt out, never would I have thought I'd say that. Gosh, she probably thinks I'm needy."

"I'm on my way."

"You are? I ask her, my heart was racing."

"Aww, I sound so adorable in this fan fiction." Mari awes herself.

"Shh, let them read!" Olivia enforces.

"Hey Mari everything alright? Your eyes are bloodshot!" Zara says

"Peter proposed to me, I say not knowing what else to say." Courtney reads, "she seemed off and I figured I should end the sentence."

"I'm happy for you. I say not really meaning it."

"I said no." Courtney says

"You what! I say shocked"

"I told him no, I feel so stupid but I couldn't say yes, I just couldn't, I let Zara in the house as I spoke. "

"What made you say no?"

"There's someone else."

"O-oh. Who is it?"

"I-it's.. I couldn't bring myself to say who it was. Gosh, I just wanted to kiss her so badly right now." Courtney read Mari cringed as she read it.

"In starting to ship it now." Confessed Shayne making everyone laugh.

"Mari?" Zara read

"I stepped forward letting my body take over, my heart says go for it but my brain says slow down, I don't care. I wrap my arms around Zara and I'm inches away from her face."

"M-Mari?" Zara says, Courtney and Zara are inches apart making everyone go on the edges of their seats.

"Shh, I silenced her, I went in for it and kissed her, it felt so right, her soft lips on mine. I never wanted something so badly, I kept kissing her, she eventually gave it." Courtney and Zara put down the papers, looked at one another and shook their head no.

I suddenly felt so jealous of Courtney, wait- what.


	9. Chapter 9

My naked body lies beside hers, I just slept with her. I slept with the girl of my dreams, she's amazing, an angel, her moans made me melt. The fact that it was me that made her feel this way is just so- god I love her. She's my fiancé. I can't wait till I marry her. THE END!" I finish off

"I'm really glad that sex scene wasn't detailed and was pretty much skipped." Says Courtney

"Excuse me, that's me you're reading about!"

"Looks like we have officially initiated ZARA WESTBROOK HERNANDEZ INTO THE FAMILY!" Anthony announces

"AYE!" I leap into the air excitedly

"this was fun torturing Zara, how you like it?"asks Ian

"You're so fucked, I got so much planned for my monthly segment of smosh games." I say evilly

"SMOSH GAMES!" Mari leaps

"Ight, we gotta go." I wink leaving

"Hey how about we go clubbing tonight!"Olivia says

"Now that's a good idea." I agree

"Yea lets do it!" Says Shayne

"There's a club a few blocks from here we can meet up at." Says Amra

"Cool, so we meet there at 10:30?" I ask

"Ten thirty is good." Anthony shrugs, everyone nods.

Once I got home I started searching. For an outfit knowing me I'd find one then throw it on last minute. It was 7:45 once I got out of work and 8:24 when I got home. I searched my closet I found my shorts, it's gonna be hot tonight might as well. I found a in rock and love we trust shirt, I've always loved this shirt. I got my leather jacket cuz it's windy out and even though I am wearing shorts a leather jacket can keep me warm. Also, I won't suffer with heat if I wear shorts. I got knee high socks. I threw it to the side as I too la shower and lathered my green hair, I'm thinking of dying it again soon. Once I am out the shower it's 9:07 knowing California traffic I better get going. I went to go get dressed, I decided to add a batman necklace I can already hear Joshua complimenting the necklace. I threw on a beanie for the hell of it, ok fine I'm too lazy to perfect my hair. I got my toms cuz sure as hell Im not suffering in heels or some shit. Traffic was a bitch, as usual, I got a few texts from the guys saying they're there already. I was nearly there by the time Mari, Joshua, Wes, Ian and Anthony where. Eventually everyone showed up of course but, Olivia, Shayne, and Amra took forever to get here.

"Finally!" I sigh while sitting with my friends my drink nearly empty In my glass. I see the last of my Friends arrive. A familiar song started to play and it was No Twerk. I smiled as I lip sang the song.

"You know this song?" Mari asks

"It's a Jam." I say

"Oh all of a sudden you a bad bitch?" I sang to her face she began to dance along soon we began dancing side by side. As the song ended it turned into Trap Queen. Keith jumped on his feet. I see a few people rolling their eyes at him. David sat there with Sabrina chatting away, Olivia brought her boyfriend Mari with Peter, Anthony brought Miel, Joshua brought Quin, Amra brought a lady friend himself. She is so pretty, the rest of us sat there awkwardly. I ordered a second drink as trap queen faded away. Keith sat back down unlocking with his phone. Give me Everything started to play, my leg bounced to the beat, I did little dances in my seat, Wes kept watching me, I chugged my drink.

Excuse me, excuse me, I might drink a little more than I should tonight, baby Imma make you feel so good tonight. Tonight Imma love love love you tonight so give me everything tonight.

I felt so weird so I went to the bar leaving everyone. I came back with drink number 3 untouched.

You already know who it is!

Silento!

Silento!

Silento! 

I ran to Joshua knowing he hated the song, "it's your favorite song!" I tease

"No!" He whines

"Everyone!" I say, we all got up and started dancing to the song. I kept pushing Joshua around.

Now watch me whip now watch me nae nae.

"I hate this song!" I barely heard Joshua, soon Amra and I began having dance offs to several songs. Obviously he was twice as good as I was but we kept going then soon danced together. His lady friend shot me dirty looks, I invited her into our dances she denied and gave me the bitch face. I was getting to drunk to care, I was having fun with a friend.

"You wanna party you wanna dance!" The voices of icona pop came in. Quin came in and danced with us, so did Courtney. Matt, David, Sabrina, Ian, Anthony, and Miel left early. Peter and Mari followed not to long after, Shayne did too. I went on dancing alone since the couples started getting all lovely dovey with one another. I ran into a fairly cute guy, maybe it's that I'm almost super drunk makes me think he's cute. I ended up drinking my seventh beer. He and I danced his hands never left my hips. My hand in the air and the other on his shoulder. I began kissing him, I brought one leg up wrapping it around him, his hand gripping my ass. I leaded in more and his hand went in lower nearly touching my vagina . I broke the kiss," I'm Zara." I sigh. "I'm Dex" he says before I return to kissing him.

"Zara!" A firm hand Grips my shoulder trying to yank me off.

"Let me go." I whine

"Zara get off him!" I barely hear him.

"Back off!" I push that only made the person use both hands

"Hey man she said back off." Dex defends me.

"Yea! Keep kissing me." I plead his hand returns to its previous area. His hand rubbing me through my jeans.

"Dude, get off of her. Zara!" I hear Quin scream in my ear.

"Zara, get off!" I hear a chorus of shouts between Quin, Wes, Joshua, and Amra. My brain mushed them all into one voice. Eh lets go of me, giving up.

"Come back!" I whine, "Zara no." Says a voice, I am on another persons body but they're shielding me.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asks as I got another.

"This is my eight." I say sipping it.

"No more." Quinn snags it from my hands

"Hey!" I whine, I am thrown over a shoulder.

"It's time to go." I hear him say, it's not Amra or Joshua. It's actually Wes carrying me, Amras lady friend seems very worried for me at the moment. I am taken in a separate cab with Wes to my house.

"Kiss me Wes." I try climbing over him

"Zara no." He demands

"Zara!" He says as I try to kiss him.

"You've done it before, how about I kiss something else," my hand reaches for his pants.

"Zara!" He scolds snagging my hand, he made me giggle." We got to my place and the moment we opened the door I puked outside.

"Ugh, Zara!" he whines

"Wesley." I say back

"He lies me on my bed, he finds clothes on the floor assuming It's what I wear to bed. He removed my shirt without looking. Drunken me decides to grab his face and smother his face on my chest.

"Zara you're drunk." He says

"Please," I press myself onto him my lips brush up against his cheek, his head cocks away from me facing out the window.

"No." He says

"Please, Wesley, I'm lonely." I pleaded

"You're drunk." He reminds me, " come on." He drags me by the hand and out of the van. I puked on the cement outside.

"One moment, let me get her inside and I'll give you the money." Wes tells our driver.

Wes held my hand helping me up, I tripped over my own feet against Wes.

"Do you have your keys?" He asks, I only giggle he sighs searching himself. He found them in my front pocket, he opened my door. I stumbled in, he reached forward to catch me. His hand grabbed my boob, I smile, he immediately released.

"I'll be right back," he walks out my door and I remove my shirt. I removed my bra then placed my shirt over my chest. Wes came back, his eyes widened, he looks, back quickly shutting the door.

"What are you doing?" He asks, I drop my shirt, I stand on my tippy toes arms in the air.

"Zara!" He says lecturing me.

"Boobies!" I giggle as he wraps his arms around me lifting me to my room. He drops me onto my bed, I began to take off my pants, he wasn't looking, he was searching the drawers for pajamas. Once he turned around I was naked. He gasps, I get up and on my knees and lean forward. I unzip his pants and he tries to stop me but he can't. The rest I cannot really remember, I know I felt things, I said things, and I did things with him. But, I am not sure what exactly happened. I know there where a lot of hands, and thrusting, I was over him all the time, at first he didn't want me to, but then he gave in. I know it was a long night, I know I felt pleasure.

The morning I woke up, I cringed from the sun and felt a headache, of course I was hung over. I toss the sheets off of my body, I get on my feet feeling cold, I look down as I rub my eyes, my vision cleared and I notice I am naked. My heart skipped a beat, I look around and see Wes lying in my bed wrapped in the sheets. Oh no, what did I make him do? I grabbed random clothes off the floor, by the scent of the shirt, this is Wes's shirt. I didn't care, it was better than being naked. I wore my baggy sweats and left my green hair rest over my shoulders. I go find Advil and drink water. I sit down thinking trying to recollect the night before, why did I have to drink so much, I am known to be a drinker at parties, and I always feel really sick after it. What am I going to do? I know he thinks that I'm probably regretting last night now. I kind of am but I don't want him to have that satisfaction of knowing he's right, I'm going to play him like he played my heart when he was still with Remina.

I texted Courtney to tell her I can't make it to the office today and to tell the Smosh Games crew too. She replied with no issue. Wes woke up not to long afterwards.

"Hey Zara." He says

"Hey Wes, can I make you anything?" I give him my brightest smile.

"Um, no-" his stomach growled defying his words, "ok yea." He says sitting at the table, I can sense his tension. I tried to ask as if I was ok and free, but inside I was shaking.

"Pancakes?" I ask him he nods not really looking me in the eyes.

"How many?" I ask as I pour the mix and batter together before him.

"I'll take three." He says

"Aight, " I smirk at him before I go to the stove. I pour in enough to make a decently sized pancake for him. I turn to him as the food cooks.

"Wes, I just want you to know, although last night isn't so clear to me, I know what we did and I do not regret it." I say

"You don't?" I can see his shoulders drop and eyes light up.

"Not at all." I smile, it is such a relief not seeing him on edge panicking.

"Here," I say as I toss the third pancake on the plate handing to Wes. He smiles, I make my two pancakes. By time I am done cooking Wes is nearly done eating. I start to eat my food.

"What the hell Wes!" I say shocked

"Wut? I'm hungry."

" I can tell, you act like, you haven't eaten in ages." I shake my head

"Well, when you're as tall as me, it kinda feels that way." He pats his bare stomach.

"Idiot." I roll my eyes, I waited for the 'that's not what you said last night' joke, but nope.

"Really?" I say out loud not really meaning to.

"What?" He asks lost.

"No, "that's not what you where saying last night' jokes?" I ask holding my arms up

"I had a chance didn't I." He says he drops his head sighing

"Yes you did." I nod

"Dammit!" He falls back onto the chair, although the it wasn't necessarily a chair, it was a stool so he fell off.

"Wes!" I run around the island, he lies there.

"I'm good." He says stopping me. I then released my laughter. I drop to my knees beside him laughing.

"Rude!" He yells.

"You knew that was a stool!"

"I forgot!" He childishly yells

"Oh come on Wes." I can hardly breathe, I hear his signature growl as he tackles me. I hold my arms up preventing him from hurting me, I know he wouldn't but it's an instinct any natural human would have. He is ontop of me if anyone inches closer we can be kidding right now. He began to tickle me, I squirm under his touch. I laugh loudly as he tickles me more and more.

"I got you!" He says triumphantly.

"No fair you're a thousand times my size!" I plead

"You weren't complaining last night." He says

"Oh come on now you use the joke!" I throw my head back.

"I saw a chance and I took it." He says

"Like my drunk self with you last night!" He loosens his grips on me and I take the open opportunity and turn us around.

"Bringing flashbacks?" He asks

"What?" This time I'm confused and I realized how I am positioned, I am nearly over his crotch. He rolls us over and I have returned to my back on the ground.

"Are you trying to fuck me again, Wes?" I ask seeing how close he is to my area. I take over topping him again.

"Cuz, it seems like you do." I wink

"You wish." He says flipping us over again.

"I know." I heave myself off the ground topping him once more, this time I don't let him take over me, I bring my lips to his, my hands mess his hair, his hands on my back. He doesn't stop there, his hands goes up higher. I roll us over so that I was over him.

I begin grinding my crotch against his, I felt his arm jerk in shock. I continue grinding on him he's shirtless so I am benefited. His hands play with the shirt.

"Stealing my clothes I see." He says

"Bout time you realized." I smirk I break our kiss and remove my shirt. My boobs bounce a little as I remove the shirt. Wes slept brought his hands up to my chest playing with my boobs.

"Better?" I ask

"B-better." He says. His hands are placed on my hips as he lies me back down. He gentle places kisses on my lips, on my nose, my cheeks, my neck, the kisses get longer and wetter as he does down. He reaches my chest and sucks on a nipple, I grip his hair slightly holding on tight. He soon goes down my stomach and reaches my hips. He brings down my sweats. His brows arch once he noticed that I wore no panties either.

"Decided to make your life easier." I smirk.

He doesn't respond to me, he merely goes down and kisses my vagina. I begin to feel my heart race as his tongue flickers over my vagina. He gets on his knees lowering his sweats. My heart rate quickened, I let in a sharp breath, I felt his penis insert into my vagina. My mouth is open as he slowly goes in and out of my vagina. I bring him down whispering in his hear.

"Harder." He soon picks up the pace of his thrusts and I am shaking under his touch. My boobs are bouncing and hands tugging at his hair. He picks me off the ground sitting as I am bouncing, his arm is holding me up, the sound of our skin touching and my moans fill the room.

"Oh, Wes." I drop my head onto his shoulder, he soon gets weak with the thrusting so I let him lie down as I stir my hips on his dick.

"Yea, you like that baby, you like when I ride your cock?" I grind my teeth as I pick up my pace, his hands hold onto my boobs.

"Oh yea! Oh yea!" I say as he plays with my boobs and his dick penetrating through my vagina.

"Give it to me, give it to me. Yea. Yea. Oh Wes, ohhh wes!" I drop onto him as I bounce on his dick.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" I whine he picks up his pace and I feel my eyes roll back as I release.

"Fuck!" I whine as I get off his dick.

"Let me clean that off for you." I say kneeling over his dick. I begin to lick my liquids away, I pump his dick for more, he grunts. I then got on top of him. My vagina in his face his dick in my mouth. Wes entered two fingers in my vagina making me flinch.

"Oh Wes!" I say as he enters a third.

"Oh Wes, oh god." I whine as I feel by body shake. He picks up space and you can hear the wet claps of his fingers in my vagina. His tongue enters my vagina cleaning it out the liquid. I get up so that I am sitting on his face.

"Oh Yes!" I rub my vagina on his face, I play with it as he licks it. I then ejaculate over his face he smirks as he moves me to my hands and knees. He then thrusts so hard I cannot even speak. I shake and clench into his shirt my boobs bounce uncontrollably, his hands hold onto them to help. Eventually he got out and came all over my back. I fell on the floor lying on my stomach he lies beside me.

"So much for going to work today." He sighs

"You worked that dick!" I say making him laugh.

"That was incredible, Wes." I say, I am breath less, astonished, I wish I remembered the night now, well I got to relive it this time.

"Well with a body like yours I just had to give it my all." He says tracing ends of my body.

"Wes you're turning me on again, stop, Im exhausted!" I cover my face

"Sorry." he says smacking my ass.

"Wes!" I scold I feel his body over me.

"What I need my pants they're on the other side." He says as his dick brushes over my vagina.

"Wes!" I slam my hands on the floor.

"Problem?" He ask with a cocky smile

"I hate you." I pout

"Flashback to a few minutes ago, you where all over me."

"Please, you wanted me." I roll my eyes sitting up, his eyes kept looking at my boobs and vagina.

"I'm sore,because of you, by the way." I remark

He smiles, "no more, I don't think I'll be able to walk now."

"Then I did good." He says proudly.

"Get dressed smart ass." I slap his knee, he rolls over taking his clothes back, he took the shirt from me leaving me with my sweats.

"Damn you Wes, now I gotta find real clothes to put on." I sigh rolling to my back to get up better. I use my arms to cover my chest.

"Zara, I already seen you, and this is your house. " he says

" I don't walk around my house topless!" I say as I throw of my bra and a baggy tank top.

"Oh." He says not really knowing how to respond.

"Ok, now I'm good." I say

"There was a knock at my door." My eyes widened.

"Who is it?" I call

"It's me Courtney, I brought the Asians!"

"Hey!" I hear Mari and Olivia scold me.

"Sorry, sorry." Courtney apologized.

I ran to Wes, "go hide." I whisper

"What why?" He says confused.

"Shh! They don't know your here, if they see you, they'll know what happened." I say

"Where should I go?" He whispers

"Stay in my room, and if somehow they need to go in I have a closet and a fire escape." I say he nods his head running. He closes the door behind him.

"Hey! What's taking so long!" Mari says with a follow up of a knock. I open the door seeing, Olivia, Courtney, and Mari.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey, girl, my god you look like shit." Says Courtney.

"Jee, thanks Court." I roll my eyes, "why are you guys here, anyway?"

"We brought TACOS!" Olivia holds up the two bags.

"So, why couldn't you go to work today?" Asks Mari.

"I'm hung over from last night." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Damn, really." Says Mari

"How much did you drink?" Asks Olivia.

"Eight glasses." I say

"Jesus Christ woman! I'm out by four!" Mari gasps

"I'm a bit of a drinker at parties." I guiltily respond.

"Well, eat up!" Olivia pushes

"Fine, fine." I say throwing myself on my couch to eat.

"Do you have any cups? " asks Mari.

"What kind of house would this be without some? Why do you ask?" I ask

"We just brought a liter of soda, instead of a legit drinks." She says

"Where are they?" She asks

"Upper cabinet, In front of the island." I say taking a bite of my meal.

"Ok," she turns around running off to my kitchen. I glanced at my bedroom door, my heart still pounding.

"Found them!" She says, she comes running back with four cups.

"Oh Zara I couldn't help but notice," she says handing each of us a cup. "You have to uneaten plate of food on your island." She says arching a brow.

"I-I uh what?" I stutter. Always something! I knew I forgot something!

"Two plates, oh did you bring someone home!" Olivia's eyes widen.

"W-what no." I feel my face burning up.

"Come on, you can tell us, we're all adults here." Pushes Olivia

"I can't tell if you're embarrassed or lying." Says Courtney

"Girls, I brought no one home!" I say all to loudly.

"Oh come on Zara, there are two plates of food on the island!" Mari says

"No one is here!" I say, they fall silent, they glance at one another, they smile. I'm scared, I don't like the looks on their faces.

"He's still here." Says Courtney

"It could be a she." Mari points out.

"Zara's hook-up is still in this house!" They all say

"No!" I fall back on the couch giving up on life.

"Everyone search!" Olivia charges for the bathroom. Mari takes off to the guest room, Courtney checks every cupboard in the kitchen. Like a persons really going to fit in there, I shook my head praying Wes was smart enough to hide correctly.

"There is only one place left." They say as they gather around my bedroom door. I don't move, if I give it away they'll know. Courtney busts my bedroom door open and the three of them chase after Courtney. I get up to see what's up, I see my bedroom window closed, my closet too. I peek under the bed nothing, Olivia opens the closet door, there was nothing. I peer out the window, the fire escape was empty, it threw me off, did he leave? I felt my heart crack, he left me.

"I guess there isn't anyone." Olivia pouted

"Ha! Told you." I say triumphantly

"That still doesn't explain the two plates." Mari crosses her arms.

"Well-" 

"Just admit it." Courtney cuts me off

"Admit what?" I ask

"Your hookup."

"There isn't anything to admit!" I defended. There was knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I take off, thank god I got saved by the bell.

" Wes!" I say all too surprised.

"Hey Wes, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Asks Mari

"I called in, I didn't feel right, sorry I just left Zara. I had to go home to get my phone to call in sick, now our breakfast went cold." He says

"Thanks totally ok." I say

"Imma still eat it though," he says squeezing thrush everyone.

I turn to face the girls Olivia and Mari left back to the couch. Courtney smirked at me, I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her.

"You hooked up with him didn't you?" She whispers to me.

Fuck. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Promise me you won't tell a soul." I pleaded in a whisper.

"So you did," Courtney says triumphantly

"No, I-I-I ugh, I did." I give up.

"Don't worry, I won't snitch." Courtney half hugs me.

I take a deep breath, "let me make sure that monster doesn't eat everything in my kitchen." I slip past Courtney

"Like he did you?" She whispers, I freeze, my face went red, I hear her chuckle.

I shake my head walking away I go back into the kitchen crossing my arms leaning against the wall watching him eat. How can he be such a child but so...so different around me? I mean, if he had a choice he'd probably eat nothing but candy and ice cream all day, yet, he's giving me such mixed feelings. I watch as his hair covers his face his body bent over the plate as he dogs down the food. He looks up to me chewing the food.

"What?" He asks his mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot!" I throw the rag close to me on the oven handle.

He opens his mouth again ready to say our little joke, I glare at him.

"No, don't you dare, not with them here." I say

"Okay, fine." He sighs.

"Zara, I gotta go, the guys are getting upset." Mari calls.

"Shayne just texted me, it's time to film." Courtney calls .

"Okay, bye guys." I shout as I hear the door close. I go and check to make sure they actually left. I see a car drive off, I feel arms wrap around me making my heart race. This guy really confuses the hell of me. His hands start to play with the strings of my sweat pants.

"Oh no, we've done it twice already, no more." I remove his hands from my waist. I turn to face him.

"You should go." I say

"But I want to stay with you." He says

"You have work to do." I say

"Yea, you." He says going down to kiss me.

"No Wes, actual work like Smosh Games." I remind.

"Well we recently initiated you for Smosh and Smosh Games, which proves my point so." He tries again, I put my hand on his face.

"No, go." I say in all seriousness.

"Fine." He groans. He left and for some reason I decided to do a personal video. I set up my camera and recorded a q&amp;a.

"Hello my Ragebaes, yea yea, I know I've said it a thousand times, the word Bae isn't necessarily my favorite. But, y'know I want to refer to you guys to something other than quote fans, so it's a working process." I say shrugging, I stare into the lenses.

"Don't judge me!" I fight.

"Hey, hey! Who you think you talking to? Huh,huh?" I jump up getting close to the camera.

"Just kidding! Love you! Ragers," I sit there thinking. "Yea no." I say shaking my head.

"Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking, what the hell is the point of this video, well you may have read the title, if not. What the hell! Did you just click on a video with your eyes closed? Oh wait, never mind, that was offensive, I take it back. " I ramble.

"But yes, this is a Q and A, I know so original!" I giggle.

"Okay, so question number one." I scan through the questions.

"This is from rageonzara: what's it really like with Smosh? Well, rageonzara, I like your username for one, and for two they're great. Ian and Anthony are always busy but always sweet, like they're so humble it's crazy. Courtney, she's the best like she's just amazing. Olivia, man she's also really cool, we can go on for hours and hours talking about nonsense. Keith, he's crazy as hell, he is very precise and straightforward it's hilarious to see him scared or in pain. Noah, my god he doesn't eat shit! Like I don't even know how he's alive! When he does eat it's the weirdest shit ever, like it wouldn't even make sense, but he's cool, he's cool. Um Shayne, oh my god Shayne." I begin blushing, I really like Shayne. I rub my face to cover it up.

"Shayne is always up to something, like the other day, I saw him with the nerf guns scaring people with random shootings. I feel bad for him, because Mickey Mouse will not leave him alone! Looks like he wants Shayne back, ha ha ha I crack myself up. Okay so, now with Smosh Games, because I'm with both, Lasercorn, he comes off as insane in the videos, yea he's like 5% less crazy off camera. His baby is so damn adorable! Joven, horrible driver, blind, not the best gamer, but he's a good guy, we get along well. Flitz, ah Flitz, never stays still, even in his chair he's dancing. Well I can't blame him, I do the same thing so... But yea, I like dancing with him he's also cool. Speaking of Dancing Mari, she's so hilarious, and so fun to be around like, she's awesome. We had danced together a few times, or we'll just discuss childhoods. Also, one more dancer, sorta, Sohinki, he's so serious, but he really tries hard with video games, he's a fun guy. Wes is such a child, like what you see in the videos with his childishness is not a lie, he is a five year old. " I start blushing again, I'll just cut it out later.

"But yea, that pretty much wraps that up." I wave off.

"Next questionnnnn." I drag on scrolling through my phone.

" youtubeaddict says: why haven't you done a cover?"

"Well youtubeaddict, I haven't done a cover because I've been working on my segment with Smosh. But don't you worry, covers will be coming soon." I wink.

"Anyway, that all the time I have sorry people, I know it's short but I should get going, I've been feeling kinda ill." I sigh waving goodbye. I stare at for a while then I get up leaving. I wait before jumping at the camera.

"Bye!" I hiss before shutting off the camera.

I went on my couch and watched Netflix, I know so exciting.

I don't know what happened but I know I woke up and it was two a.m. Shrugging it off I drank tea and went back to bed. I woke up the next day getting dressed for work.

I wore a white tank with a big cross down the middle, my ripped leggings, boots and my red jacket. I put my green hair to my side, it's time to re-dye it again. I grabbed my phone, wallet, head phones and charger and went out the door. I drove myself to the office, today I'm working with Smosh. I walked into the Smosh office greeted by Shayne on Snapchat. I walk in and he doesn't look at me.

"Oh, who is that? Damn, who is that good looking?" He backs up near me, I know he doesn't mean me. He zooms in on a toy. He closes snapchat.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Hey Shayne." I smile.

"You do look good though." He says

"Thanks," I smile blushing looking down.

"Are you blushing?" He asks

"Yea." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Seriously?" He begins to snicker.

"I easily blush, Shayne." I walk past him.

"I know that now, Zara." He says I look down at my phone.

Next thing I know a dildo was thrown at me.

"Shayne!" I squeal.

"Got'cha!" I throw it back at him. He grabs it tossing it back at me.

"Mother fucker!" I say tossing it back, he throws it back at me.

"That's it, bitch." I jump to my feet getting a nerd gun. He puts his phone down, grabbing one himself.

"You're on." He arches a brow, I shoot once and he takes off running.

"Get back here!"I chase after him, he trips over something, I go against the wall laughing really hard.

"Not funny!" He groans.

"Fine, I'll help you." I gasp trying to contain laughter.

He shoots me once I get close to him.

"You ass!" I growl, he grabs my ankle making me trip.

"Shayne, I'm going to fall on you, Shayne- Shayne. Shay-!" Sure enough I land on top of him, I catch myself, just inches before I actually land on him.

"That was a close one." He says. I stare into his eyes, they're so blue.

"You're eyes are so blue." I gasp.

"Yours are so hazel." He says

"Woah, what is this?" Courtney stumbles upon us in the hall.

"He tripped, then tripped me." I scramble to my feet, Shayne gets himself up. I back away to my office, my face is bright red, I'm so embarrassed.

"What up people I got Shayne Topp here, this month he will be in the video with me. Well obviously he's right next to me, and it says in the title, hopefully, maybe. Anyway, Shayne, do you have any clue what we are doing?" I turn to him clapping my hands together.

"No I don't actually, you dragged me here and said you'd kill me if I didn't come with." He says

I glance at the camera, then viciously laugh," Oh Shayne, you and your jokes." I pat his back, "what did I tell you about telling them." I growl at him.

"So, grab a paper." I tell him, he holds up the paper on the table. On the paper it reads "Two truths and One Lie."

"So, we are playing two truths and a lie!" I say

"Wow, so new, so original." He tosses the paper to the side.

"Okay, so what we are going to do, is who ever gets it right the most, wins obviously, but the winner gets an punish-ward." He say

"Punish-ward? Is that a porn site?" He asks

"Maybe, I don't know, I call it that because you get a reward, but it's like a punishment. " I say

"Oh, so if you win you loose, what if you loose?" He asks

"You're good, so if you loose you win." I smirk.

"Totally, not tricky." He waves it off.

"Okay, so you start or me?" I ask him

"I'll start, um let me think." He hesitates, "okay got it, I'm an actor, engaged, and I was on a tv show." He lists

"The engagement is a lie." I say with no hesitation

"That was fast," he says astonished

"I'm a pro," I flip my hair hitting him in the face, "I'm a dancer and actor, I was broken up with the day I wanted to propose to someone, I can't sing for shit." I list

"Um, I know you dance and act... The lie has to be the proposal thingy." I says with full confidence. I shake my head, his eyes widen, I can see sympathy in his eyes.

"That...that's cold." He says

"I know, so one point to me, zero to Shayne." I say triumphantly

"Missed me?"

"No, I didn't." I bite back

"Aww, that hurt."

"Too bad." I roll my eyes as I edit a video.

"Come on, you've had to be thinking of me." I roll my eyes, " I've been trying to forget you Wes," I say. My phone buzzed and I got a text from Caspar Lee. I heard you're coming to England!

Smirking I pick it up to answer it.

"Who is that?"

"Nun-ya."

Hell yea, I wanna escape America for a while.

England is the best place to be! We got to film together!

Totally!

So when's your flight?

Tomorrow night.

"You're going to England?" Wes asks

"Why the fuck are you reading my texts?" I jump from the seat angered.

"You're going to England?" He asks again

"Yes, tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Because I want to, is that so bad?"

"B-but."

"No Wes, I can go where I want when I want. Don't even start." I warn he shuts his mouth.

"Now will you excuse me, it's time for me to go home. I have some packing to do." I snatch my coat from the seat and left the office. Tonight, America. Tomorrow? England.


End file.
